


The Tidal Suite

by IdiotCrusader



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Humanformers, Hurt Tarn, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marine Biology, Merformers AU, Siren Tarn
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 14:17:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 17,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IdiotCrusader/pseuds/IdiotCrusader
Summary: AU: мерформеры и хуманформеры.Как завоевать доверие агрессивного мера, который только и думает, как откусить вам что-нибудь ценное? Мегатрон знает об этом все: он единственный, кто может сладить с Тарном. Вернее... мог. Как заново заполучить расположение мастерски доводящей себя и окружающих до перманентного нервного срыва злобной твари, которая считает, что ее предали в лучших чувствах? Вот этого не знает даже Мегатрон. Но на то он и Мегатрон, чтобы разобраться!





	1. we all kneel down before the storm

**Author's Note:**

> Я виню во всем англоязычный фэндом и их пристрастие к диким АУшкам. Конфликта между автоботами и десептиконами тут, кстати, нет. Добро и мир. В основном.
> 
> Фик написан под знаменем страданий над МТМТЕ и дикого желания организовать для Тарна хэппи-энд и чтоб пожалели. Тут будет тлен с сахаром, ZOMG TEH DRAMA, смутные отсылки к "The Dying of the Light", безбожный ООС и поглаживающий личные ситуационные кинки автор. Пейринг как бы задумывался (аве, ксенофилия), но его может и не случиться. Вы предупреждены.
> 
> Названия глав из Hollywood Undead - I'll Be There и Of Monsters And Men - We Sink (их же можно считать темами к фику).

**Миннесота. Наши дни.**  
Телефон звонил тем специальным тревожным звоном, который бывает, когда обладателя аппарата ждут не дождутся дурные вести. Мегатрон понятия не имел, как совершенно стандартный звонок может звучать так тревожно, но за годы работы в реабилитационном центре для меров поневоле учишься отличать звонки вроде "эй, приятель, не хочешь выпить кофе после работы?" от "у нас кто-то умирает вот прямо сейчас". Вторых было в жизни сотрудников непростительно больше.  
Собственно, потому-то он и уволился. Мегатрон встряхнулся и замотал головой, даже яростно гудящий мобильник слегка отодвинул. Какие, к черту, звонки? Он вот уже второй месяц как в заслуженной отставке после тридцати лет неотрывного дозора на биостанции, занимающейся благополучием меров. И, хотя это справедливо считалось делом всей его жизни, работа выматывала нервы и силы похлеще непрерывного пребывания на войне. Когда Мегатрон подписывал заявление об уходе и прощался с коллегами, он представлял себе тысячу и одно отличное занятие, до которых раньше не доходили руки. Первым в списке стояло купить пикап и объехать поочередно все штаты, и прямо сейчас он находился за сотни миль от аризонского центра - в Миннесоте. Логика подсказывала, что, какая бы катастрофа сейчас ни приключилась на станции, это были уже совершенно не его проблемы.  
Убедительности этим мыслям хватило ровно до второго звонка. Заранее выговаривая себе за излишнюю ответственность, которая наверняка втянет его в историю, Мегатрон припарковал пикап у обочины и обреченно уставился на телефон, словно ждал, что тот все-таки умолкнет и можно будет притвориться, что ничего не произошло. Увы - Вселенная пошла строго противоположным путем, и на определителе высветился номер. Рэтчет. Главный медик станции.  
Рэтчет не из тех, кто звонит, чтобы пожелать приятной прогулки по Миннесоте или хотя бы уточнить, что делать со старым дайверским оборудованием после выхода владельца в отставку. Если медик решил прервать его... бессрочный отпуск, у него были на то причины, и Мегатрона терзали подозрения, что они его не обрадуют.  
Подхватив захлебывающейся трелью мобильник, он наконец нажал на "прием".  
\- Мегатрон слушает.  
\- Ну наконец-то! - сварливо отозвались с того конца линии, и Мегатрон невольно подавил ухмылку; манеры Рэтчета явно не претерпели изменений в лучшую сторону. - Я уж думал, ты сменил номер и уехал в Канаду строить коммунизм...  
\- Практически, - признался Мегатрон. - Я в Миннесоте. Чем обязан?  
Медик еще даже не приступил к объяснениям, а потенциальное покорение оставшихся штатов Америки блекло на глазах. Раздумывая, то ли считать это проявлением судьбы и предназначения, то ли - закона Мерфи, Мегатрон снова завел двигатель и решительно развернул машину. Остановимся на предназначении...  
  
**Флорида, Центр Реабилитации. Почти год назад.**  
Не нужно было быть гением, чтобы догадаться: дело было дрянь.  
Транспортировочный бак был открыт, на дворовое покрытие во все стороны летели брызги густо окрашенной розоватой кровью соленой воды и выбиваемые крепления. Что бы ни было в контейнере, оно сражалось за свою неприкосновенность с отчаянной яростью, беснуясь в тесном пространстве так, что стенки ходили ходуном. Вокруг суетились люди, крики и команды мешались с выворачивающим наизнанку ревом обитателя бака, норовящего угробить себя и окружающих.  
Мегатрон подоспел не сразу, едва не поскользнувшись на кровавой луже; бегом добрался до полулежащего на каких-то ящиках с разбитой головой координатора поимки, единственного невовлеченного напрямую в происходящее. По масштабу и ощущениям - у них тут гибли и проваливались в ад Помпеи, не меньше.  
\- Что происходит? - пытаясь переорать мера, крикнул Мегатрон.  
\- Класс D5, то ли браконьеры, то ли свои же подрали! - крикнул в ответ держащийся за затылок координатор. - Выстрелили из дрот-пушки, ждем, пока он отключи...  
Именно этот момент тварь выбрала, чтобы издать совершенно неправдоподобный по громкости вопль на продирающей насквозь частоте. Звуковая волна оказалась такой силы, что ощущалась физическим толчком. Находившиеся ближе к баку попадали на колени, сжимая уши руками; Мегатрон потерял равновесие от неожиданности и схватился за край ящика. Вопль длился и длился, нарастая по частоте, и даже когда он прервался - на несколько секунд все осталось недвижимым; ошеломленные люди, вздрагивая, вертели головами, кое-кто утирал кровь с ушей. От силы звукового удара двор словно разом накрыло густой ватной пеленой.  
Борясь со звоном в голове, Мегатрон заставил себя выпрямиться и вознамерился было взять командование в свои руки, но его опередил Рэтчет, который, как и большинство медиков, был куда крепче, чем казался. Ничем их не проймешь.  
\- Заряжаем дрот-пушку! Еще раз! - не хуже мера гаркнул медик. - Быстро передайте Эйду, пусть готовит третью операционную и срочно находит мне Нокаута, где хочет! Быстро! Быстро! Нет времени просто глазеть!  
Еще не до конца пришедшие в себя люди подчинялись приказам почти автоматически; Мегатрон всегда ценил в Рэтчете эту решимость и не нашел ничего лучше, кроме как включиться в общую работу. У них было небольшое преимущество: похоже, мер так выложился на эту атаку, что сам слегка потерял связь с реальностью, по крайней мере, почти перестал биться. В считанные секунды заправили и разрядили в бак пневматическое ружье с сильнейшим снотворным, и контейнер вывернули на подготовленную платформу для транспортировки.  
Мегатрону досталось застегивать ремни на быстро теряющем сознание мере, так что, хотя время уходило с неумолимой стремительностью, ему удалось рассмотреть виновника переполоха.  
Шкура глубокого темно-фиолетового цвета, тяжелый и крупный, явно на верхней границе пятого класса по размерам и силе, если не на нижней шестого... Явно не молодняк, плавники оформились и в полном размахе. Притягательный, необычный природный узор на горле, ведущий к... дополнительным дыхательным отверстиям? Скорее всего, это и было тем, что позволило твари издать разрушительный оглушающий вой.  
Мер, несомненно, впечатлял. Мегатрон восхитился бы его красотой, если бы не пытался лихорадочно зафиксировать его для срочной операции. Вся брюшная сторона напоминала кровавые лохмотья: несколько плавников отсутствовало совсем, вместо них были судорожно подрагивающие культи, из глубокой раны в боку хлестала розовая кровь, а лицом мера словно ткнули в мясорубку. В кровавом месиве с трудом выделялись глаза с багровой радужкой, сейчас затянутые слабо трепещущим третьим веком. На всех парах влетая вместе с тяжеленной платформой, толкаемой вшестером, в готовую операционную, Мегатрон успел поймать в них краткий проблеск сознания, но, когда платформа замерла, глаза твари уже закатились, а дрожащие мышцы расслабились. Ударную дозу седативного, помноженную на потерю крови ударными же темпами, еще никто не обходил.  
Знать бы, какие у него шансы выжить... Опыт подсказывал, что отнюдь не запредельные.  
Рэтчет гнал всех лишних из медбэя поганой метлой, но далеко Мегатрон не ушел: сел снаружи прямо на пол, с пустым выражением пялясь в стену. Ему, в конце концов, положено было тут ждать. В центре Мегатрон курировал все образцы класса D, от сравнительно безобидных единичек до громадных, способных потопить средний корабль чудовищных шестифазников. D значило проблемных, враждебно настроенных меров, с которыми практически невозможно договориться по той или иной причине. Таких на станции была примерно половина.  
Горящая над операционной желтая лампа мигнула, погасла на пару секунд и загорелась красным - "критически важная операция, доступ только медперсоналу". Мегатрон проводил ее взглядом, бездумно потирая все еще ноющий от звукового удара затылок. Каждое подобное происшествие выматывало насухо.  
Рэтчет хороший хирург, он справится. Должен справиться.  
Лампа мигнула опять.  
  
**Флорида. Центр Реабилитации. Пару недель спустя.**  
Оборудование для работы с D-рангом напоминало гибрид рыцарских лат и кольчуги, и надеть его в одиночку не представлялось возможным - стоящему перед стендом с щитками Мегатрону помогал Родимус, местный молодой дайвер, не в меру, по мнению Мегатрона, болтливый, но все же довольно толковый ныряльщик. Тяжелые щитки значительно снижали подвижность, но, как правило, гарантировали, что в случае чего дайвера успеют вытащить из бака относительно невредимым. С D-образцами "случаи чего" случались регулярно, особенно в первые месяцы после поимки.  
\- Ты уверен? - в сотый раз переспросил Родимус. - Может, просто попросим Рэтчета усыпить его, и пусть себе лечит на здоровье?  
Мегатрон покачал головой. С такими методами они вообще никогда не договорятся с этим злосчастным мером, а учитывая сомнительный прогноз на его возвращение в океан - дело кончится тем, что у них будет постоянный резидент, ненавидящий всех и вся. Для диких меров каждое использование дрот-ружья - огромный стресс, да и снотворное им вредно... К тому же Мегатрон на то и был куратором всего D-ранга, чтобы не бояться своих подшефных. Опасаться в пределах разумного - без сомнения, глупость и безрассудство - не лучшие качества для работы с хищным видом, но бояться? Он нырял даже к шестифазникам и не планировал отказываться сейчас.  
\- Шоковое ружье заряжено, помост зафиксирован... Мы готовы, - предупредила со своего места за панелью управления техник, Наутика. - Открываю заглушку!  
Защитные металлические лепестки, заменяющие уходящему от пола вниз цилиндрическому аквариуму крышку, дрогнули и с гулом работающих приводов пошли в стороны. Родимус похлопал Мегатрона по плечу и первым поспешил взглянуть на нарезающий в прозрачной воде спирали темный силуэт. Мегатрон, слегка ограниченный в движениях тяжестью оборудования, направился следом.  
За те дни, что пурпурный мер провел на попечении центра, они узнали о нем непростительно мало. Дополнительные дыхательные отверстия позволили классифицировать находку как редкий подвид - сирену, но этим дело и ограничилось. Знал ли он английский, откуда взялся и что с ним вообще произошло, так и осталось загадкой. Первые пару дней D5 был сонный и заторможенный от снотворного, зато потом вовсю демонстрировал, что знать никого не желает и заранее всех двуногих терпеть не может. Еду с заправленными внутрь лекарствами он игнорировал и только беспокойно кружил по небольшому баку в карантине медибэя. Вообще-то ничего необычного: любые меры тревожились, попав в незнакомое окружение, и легко теряли аппетит от боли и стресса, D-ранг еще и стандартно терроризировал персонал с разной степенью успешности. Обычно со временем это понемногу проходило. Они бы дали ему привыкнуть своим чередом, благо этот вид хорошо переносил голод, но Рэтчет настаивал, что "либо мы прямо сейчас находим способ запихнуть в это несчастье иммуноподавители, либо помоги нам боги", а Мегатрон стоял на том, что ружье, стреляющее дозами лекарства, не их вариант. Вот как-то так и вышло, что он теперь стоял на краю бака с потенциально смертельно опасным одуревшим от боли и дезориентации хищником и планировал к нему спуститься.  
Разумеется, собралась толпа. Всегда собиралась: не каждый день куратор аж целой половины станции собирается убиться ради общего дела!  
\- Камеры работают! - прошипел в эфире на весь зал голос Саундвейва. - Мы готовы, когда ты готов, Мегатрон.  
\- Если что, мы подстрахуем! - бодро заверил Родимус, вертящийся у самого края; как бы сам в воду к D5 не полетел...  
Мегатрон в последний раз осмотрел гомонящий зал, отмечая расположение страхующих людей и техники, проверил на поясе контейнер с приятными на вкус с точки зрения меров гелевыми сферами с дозами лекарства, взял регулятор...  
И шагнул в бак.  
Прохладная соленая вода мгновенно оказалась со всех сторон: защита здорово тянула вниз. Мегатрону удалось остановить погружение примерно посредине цилиндра. Как обычно, под водой был слышен только звук собственного дыхания - шипел в регуляторе воздух. Даже к столь скромной толще зрение подстраивалось не сразу - баки с излишне беспокойными мерами затемняли изнутри.  
Сзади ударила волна - явно от движения. Мегатрон развернулся, но не успел ничего заметить. Быстрый для того, кому не так давно ампутировали несколько основных плавников...  
Еще одна волна со спины. Кружит, присматривается. Мегатрон кое-как согнул непослушные пальцы в тяжелой кольчужной перчатке и высвободил одну из сфер, выставляя ее в воду на вытянутой ладони. Ну же, покажись...  
В следующий раз мер скользнул из глубины снизу вверх, задев руку Мегатрона и почти заставив его выронить сферу. Только колоссальный опыт удержал от того, чтобы дернуться в сторону от неожиданности.  
\- Может, вытащить его? - нервно тормошил Наутику наверху Родимус. - Вот его сожрут, а работать кто будет? Ты посмотри на эту тварюгу!  
\- Пока нет прямой опасности для жизни или дайвер не подает сигнал, мы его не поднимаем, - отмахнулась техник. - Да ты паникер, приятель! Мегатрон тебе что, денег должен, или ты влюбился и переживаешь?  
\- Да ну тебя! - насупился рыжий ныряльщик. - Впервые в жизни, может, попробуешь проявить благоразумие, а они...  
Справедливости ради, благоразумие проняло Родимуса не на пустом месте: до Мегатрона аналогичные попытки предпринимали аж три дайвера классом пониже, что закончилось наложением десяти швов на троих. Никого прикончить D5 не стремился, но явно давал понять, что вторжения не потерпит.  
Тем временем под водой Мегатрон начинал понемногу вычислять манеру мера двигаться и планировал идти ва-банк. На очередном витке снизу вверх он вытянул руку и попытался прикоснуться, тут же сжимая зубы от боли, когда вокруг его бедер с сокрушительным усилием обвился тяжелый хвост. Скалящийся на нахального чужака мер оказался совсем близко - Мегатрон и рассчитывал на что-то подобное, правда, не ожидал, что по ощущениям ему сразу же сломают пару костей. Хорошо хоть не вокруг груди обвился... Видать, побаивается баллона.  
Церемониться было бессмысленно. С поразительной для наземного существа в тяжелой броне ловкостью куратор стремительно схватил мера за оказавшееся в прямой досягаемости горло - без намерения навредить, но весьма чувствительно. При всем сочувствии к существу, вытащенному из привычной среды и здорово покалеченному, D-ранг неважно реагировал на разведение нежностей, по крайней мере, на первых порах.  
Багровые глаза удивленно дернулись, фокусируясь на обидчике, словно мер не мог осознать подобную наглость. В его представления о мире явно не укладывалась подобная степень нахальства. Даже сквозь воду было слышно недоуменное шипение. Мегатрон уставился на него в ответ, слегка сжимая пальцы и царапая защитой нежное горло сирены. Хитрый узор дрогнул, и Мегатрон уже заранее приготовился лишиться барабанных перепонок - под водой подобный звук куда опаснее, мер в своей стихии, - но вопля не последовало. Вместо этого хватка хвоста вокруг бедер куратора ослабла, и мер задрал голову, открывая горло окончательно и добровольно.  
А потом - вдруг метнулся наверх, к поверхности, увлекая за собой Мегатрона.  
Стоило им появиться над водой, Мегатрон жестом дал отбой страхующим. Мер не нападал, только замер в метре-полутора, ритмично раздувая плавники. Все застыли на местах, ожидая развития событий.  
D5 медленно поднял еще не до конца зажившую руку и указал на себя. Брызнула из дыхательных отверстий вода - переходил на легочное дыхание.  
\- Тарн, - мер снова дотронулся до груди и хрипло повторил: - Тарн.  
Голос у него был потрясающий, и говорил он для мера с завидной четкостью.  
Уж к чему-чему, а к неожиданным поворотам событий Мегатрон привык относиться философски. Ну, подумаешь, перешли они от риска для жизни до светского знакомства за минуту с небольшим. Это тоже бывает.  
\- Мегатрон, - невозмутимо представился в ответ куратор и, обнаружив, что все еще держит лакомство, протянул его вперед, почему-то сочтя это уместным.  
Тарн интеллигентно взял его прямо с ладони, не задев перчатку.  
  
**Флорида, Центр Реабилитации. Шесть месяцев спустя.**  
Читать бумажные, да и электронные в общем-то тоже, книги в помещениях, где располагались аквариумы, никогда не считалось за отличную идею, и все же Мегатрон не мог отказать себе в этом удовольствии. Устроившись на бортике одного из баков в спущенном до пояса медленно подсыхающем гидрокостюме, куратор D-ранга неторопливо проглядывал сборник поэзии, изредка отвлекаясь, чтобы бросить сладкую гелевую сферу в воду, где кружил, изредка поднимаясь на поверхность, его самый беспокойный подопечный.  
После того переломного момента в медибэе Тарн проявлял к нему удивительную благосклонность. Что характерно, она доставалась только и исключительно Мегатрону: остальные все еще рисковали лишиться кисти по самый локоть, по неосторожности протянув к пурпурному меру руку. Тарн явно выбрал себе достойного по его мнению человека и активно выражал свое расположение - например, вовсю используя всю гамму характерных для сирен "песен". Правда, Мегатрон ультразвука и инфразвука не слышал и не мог оценить оные в полной мере, но Тарна это явно не останавливало. Все процедуры, от обработки быстро затягивающихся швов до замеров для статистики, тоже приходилось проводить лично избраннику сирены. Чужие (а чужими считались все, кроме, собственно, Мегатрона) в мире Тарна совершенно не котировались. Все усилия приучить его хотя бы еще к паре опытных сотрудников разбивались о поистине феноменальное упорство мера.  
В сравнении с его враждебным отношением к остальным тем парадоксальнее казался тот факт, что Мегатрону Тарн был готов позволить абсолютно все. Вначале он еще шарахался от рук и мог огрызнуться на прикосновение, но теперь, спустя всего несколько месяцев, с готовностью позволял проверять протезы и всячески себя осматривать. Посовещавшись, двуногие обитатели станции между собой порешили, что одного Мегатрона вполне достаточно за неимением лучшего варианта.  
Вернуть Тарна в океан не представлялось возможным - протезы требовали регулярного обслуживания, да и не настолько они были совершенны, чтобы позволить ему свободно мигрировать и охотиться. Так и вышло, что в центре появился еще один постоянный обитатель, забота о котором целиком легла на плечи Мегатрона. Он, однако, не возражал - для мера (да и по людским меркам, что ни говори) Тарн был невероятно умен, был в общем-то на удивление тактильным существом и, когда не ставил себе задачу причинить максимум разрушений, составлял отличную компанию. Меры, даже самые воинственные и трудные в обращении, высокосоциальные существа, для поддержания здоровой психики им нужен был постоянный контакт, в том числе - физический, в том числе - с себе подобными.  
За время пребывания Тарна в центре специалисты по коммуникации при активном участии куратора собрали ему целую стаю из таких же постоянных жителей станции - получилась притягивающая сомнительные приключения, как магнит, и весьма проблемная, но вполне себе устойчивая общественная ячейка из шести меров. Опасения, что Тарн ни с кем не уживется, не просто не оправдались - они не могли быть дальше от истины. "Своих" он оберегал ревностно и принял охотно, что разом сняло целый список проблем с повестки дня.  
Перевернув страницу, Мегатрон вытащил из пакета еще одну гладкую сферу и поманил мера к себе. Тарн с готовностью вынырнул, укладывая руки и голову на бортик; деликатно взял предложенное угощение с ладони, довольно щурясь, когда Мегатрон проследил идущий через переносицу белесый шрам.  
Тарн неплохо знал английский, а благодаря талантам сирены отлично подражал любому акценту, но настроение поговорить находило на него нечасто. Сегодня, очевидно, был не тут случай. Мегатрон мог только сымитировать с дюжину слов из языка местных меров - его таланты к лингвистике были вещью сомнительной.  
\- Наслаждаемся отдыхом? - послышался откуда-то сзади голос медика.  
Имитация одного из брюшных плавников, выполненная из нескольких пластин какого-то облегченного нержавеющего сплава, с щелчком сложилась и разложилась снова. Потом опять. Отпущенный Тарн снова нырнул, невпопад раскрывая пластины на полную ширину, и его слегка занесло в сторону.  
\- Видел? - Рэтчет присел рядом и кивнул на выправившегося мера. - И так уже с неделю. Сначала даже я не замечал, а сейчас почти всем в глаза бросается.  
Мегатрон согласно кивнул. Он тоже заметил еще в самом начале.  
\- Он всегда был нервозный. Может, теперь это так проявляется...  
\- Сомневаюсь, - Рэтчет отобрал одну гелевую сферу и, подкинув ее на ладони, отправил в воду; было отчетливо видно, как даже в коротком прыжке дергается искусственный плавник. - Как бы не отторжение. Или просто приживление к нервной системе прошло не так, как надо, это бывает. Не замечал, стык с металлом чистый?  
Чистый-то чистый, Мегатрон проверял на днях, но, наблюдая за ставшими заметно неловкими движениями мера вместе с обеспокоенным медиком, куратор мучился недобрым предчувствием. И, как это обычно бывает, оно его не подвело.  
  
**Флорида. Центр Реабилитации. Десять дней спустя.**  
Свет уже погасили, и в темноте подсвечивающий книгу фонарик посылал блики по поверхности спокойной воды в аквариуме. Дело шло к полуночи, и большинство сотрудников, не считая поднятого по особому случаю оперблока, уже с чистой совестью убрались по домам.  
Душой компании Мегатрона не назвал бы даже самый доброжелательный зритель, но обществом Тарна он, как правило, наслаждался. Куратор частенько задерживался на станции после закрытия, чтобы навести порядок в незаконченных днем делах (та же бумажная работа вечно отодвигалась более срочными вопросами) и просто побыть в тишине после всеобщего ухода. В одиночку находиться около баков не рекомендовалось, но у Мегатрона были свои представления о технике безопасности.  
Правда, сегодня даже развалившийся на коленях центнер живого веса в фиолетовой шкуре, донельзя довольный жизнью и активно это довольство выражающий щелкающими трелями, душевного равновесия куратору не прибавлял. Машинально продолжая гладить активно наслаждающегося вниманием мера, Мегатрон в который раз прокручивал в сознании ситуацию, в которой они коллективно увязли, и чем дальше - тем меньше у нее видел шансов на безболезненное разрешение.  
Дело, как и предсказывал Рэтчет, было в разладившемся протезе. Собственно, им еще повезло, что неважно прижился всего один - учитывая объем повреждений, Тарн выжил-то чудом. Утешал этот факт, впрочем, как-то неважно. Совсем не утешал, честно сказать. А с чего бы? Операция мера, конечно, не убьет, хотя здоровье подорвать может, но неспособность нормально плавать все равно в конечном итоге навредит ему сильнее. Дело было в том, как сирена воспримет вмешательство.  
Тарн ни на что не жаловался, но это был факт совершенно не показательный. Хотя мер вроде бы осознавал, что медики спасли ему жизнь, когда он впервые попал в центр, из всех чужаков врачам он не доверял особенно. Мегатрону даже пришлось дать ему обещание, что без его позволения к нему больше не притронутся.  
И это-то обещание он сейчас и намеревался нарушить.  
Никакой радости от этого факта Мегатрон не испытывал, но с альтернативой у них было неважно. Он уже пытался уговорить Тарна на операцию, но тот стоял на своем. Мегатрон подозревал, что добровольно даст согласие он разве что со смертного одра, и то - едва ли. Никакие увещевания не работали. Даже тот факт, что контроль над протезом стремительно падал, и вместе с ним неизбежно падала подвижность мера в воде, а постоянно работающий механизм причинял носителю довольно мучительную боль, в качестве аргумента не работал - Тарну хватало его знаменитого упрямства терпеть до последнего. До недавнего времени молча наблюдавший за неудачными попытками переговоров Рэтчет прошлым вечером не выдержал и вмешался - вполне справедливо, стоило признать. Тарн начинал злиться от одного упоминания протеза, разлад с нервной системой прогрессировал и мог дурно кончиться, а словесные убеждения очевидно ни к чему не приводили.  
Рэтчет настаивал на операции, хочет Тарн этого или нет, и Мегатрону было нечего ему возразить, хотя последствия для психики мера представлялись ему катастрофическими. От первого раза Тарн отходил почти два месяца. Что будет в этот раз, учитывая, что ему придется обманом давать седативные... Но отступать было некуда: Рэтчет специально подготовил операционную в ночную смену, собрав всех, кто мог пригодиться. Меры были по большей части дневными хищниками, к ночи они успокаивались, так была выше вероятность благополучного исхода.  
Мегатрон вдохнул, тут же оказываясь под пристальным вниманием своего компаньона, вроде бы почти задремавшего у него на коленях.  
\- Все в порядке? - сипло поинтересовался Тарн, приподнимая голову.  
Обмануть его совсем не получится, он отлично разбирался в человеческом выражении эмоций, но можно было скрыть объект беспокойства.  
\- Много работы, - нейтрально откликнулся Мегатрон. - Слышал про стаю Мусорщиков? Аквариумные меры, которых кто-то выпустил в океан? Они держатся около берега, но поймать себя пока не дают. Рэтч думает, долго они сами по себе не протянут, вот мы и ловим, как можем...  
\- Тебе стоило бы позволить мне и моей стае их выследить, - Тарн снова прикрыл глаза от удовольствия, когда Мегатрон потер край его челюсти.  
Иногда "станционных" меров действительно использовали в поисках наравне с людьми, и стая Тарна неплохо себя показала, но выпускать мера с неработающим брюшным плавником на открытую воду было смерти подобно.  
\- Может, позже, - пообещал Мегатрон, поглядывая на выделенный Рэтчетом контейнер со стандартными медицинскими подслащенными гель-пакетами, против которых меры, как правило, не возражали.  
Только эти были заправлены не витаминами, а мощным снотворным.  
Какое-то время понаблюдав за тем, как и без того полусонный Тарн едва заметно вздрагивает от движения протеза, Мегатрон потрепал мера по загривку и решительно потянулся за пакетом. Это для его же блага. Весь центр - для их же, меров, блага.  
\- Ты голоден?  
Тарн с видимым интересом без всякого подозрения потянулся к пакету. Из рук Мегатрона он был готов без тени сомнения взять что угодно.  
  
**Флорида. Центр Реабилитации. Два месяца назад.**  
Первый признак, что переговоры с мером пошли плохо: вас топят.  
Второй признак: у вас выбили регулятор и все равно продолжают топить.  
Несколько дней назад Мегатрон бы поклялся на печатной версии журнала по технике безопасности, что Тарн никогда не причинит ему вреда и уж тем более не даст захлебнуться, но теперь, прижатый к полу бака твердо вознамерившейся воздать ему по заслугам многокилограммовой тушей, он уже не был так уверен.  
Когда Тарн проснулся после операции в медибэе, сказать, что все прошло неважно, было все равно что утверждать, что Оверлорд слегка больше среднего мера. Прежде чем его удалось угомонить, он расколотил временный бак и повыбивал все стекла ультразвуковым воем. Появление Мегатрона не улучшило ситуацию, а довело ее до полнейшего абсурда. С тех пор прошло двое суток, и за это время Тарн успел наглотаться какой-то токсичной дряни и попасть в медибэй снова, чуть не отодрать приживленный заново протез и вообще находился в состоянии перманентной самовредительской истерики, что, разумеется, влияло и на людей, и на других меров.  
Старый, добрый метод "нырнуть в бак и попробовать договориться" спровоцировал очередную вспышку ярости, стоило Тарну опознать в дайвере Мегатрона... ну а дальше вы знаете. Где команды поддержки, когда они так нужны?!  
Чувствуя, что игры кончились и он всерьез начинает задыхаться, куратор задергался, все отчаянней пытаясь освободиться. Перед лицом маячили ничего не выражающие, совершенно нечеловеские красные глаза мера, наблюдающего за трепыхающейся добычей. В какой-то момент, когда Мегатрон уже готов был вдохнуть воды, его подхватили и грубым рывком дернули к поверхности.  
\- Тарн... Да послушай же... - от недостатка кислорода путались слова и мысли, к тому же он все-таки глотнул воды на подъеме.  
\- Ты не имел права приходить. Пошел прочь! - прошипели над ухом, и удар хвоста снова притопил куратора; повезло еще, что кольчуга приняла почти весь на себя.  
\- Это нужно было сделать, - прохрипел Мегатрон, пытаясь вытолкнуть по ощущениям просачивающуюся в самые легкие воду. - Это было для...  
\- Ты говорил, что ничего не сделаешь без моего разрешения! - фразы перемежались краткими звуковыми ударами, от которых все перед глазами мутнело; сам голос Тарна был на грани режущего уши ультразвука. - Ты обещал!  
Тарн вышвырнул Мегатрона из аквариума так, что тот всем весом влетел в раздвижные механизмы крышки. Иногда он забывал, как силен на самом деле был D5, который никогда не демонстрировал свою силу по отношению к куратору... Ошибка, недостойная даже новичка. Мегатрон вырвался из рук подоспевшего Рэтчета, и его вывернуло соленой водой.  
\- Раз предатель - предатель навсегда! - прошипел Тарн, раскрыв все плавники в угрожающем жесте и захлебываясь чужеродными звуками от гнева. - Не хочу тебя больше видеть! Не смей ко мне снова приходить!  
Смотрящие за скандалом от соседних баков люди и меры синхронно повернули головы, наблюдая за тем, как разъяренный мер нырнул обратно на глубину, напоследок окатив наблюдающих водой. Следившая за развитием событий стая Тарна почти сразу ушла под воду следом за лидером, только спикер Никель задержалась у бортика, пытаясь рассмотреть происходящее с тревожными трелями.  
\- Все в порядке, жить будет, - проинформировал ее Рэтчет, уже успевший оценить состояние Мегатрона как неопасное. - Плыви к нему.  
Никель согласно дернула головой и с плеском нырнула. Родимус и Рэтчет остались со все еще пытающимся развеять пошедшие от удара и неудавшегося утопления черные круги перед глазами Мегатроном, Ферст Эйд, нервно оглядываясь, разгонял при помощи Винга и Персептора не в меру любопытных.  
\- Ну, может, он хотел услышать извинения, а не объяснения? - предположил Родимус в неуклюжей попытке разрядить обстановку.  
\- Меня не волнует, что он там хотел! - Рэтчет поддержал кашляющего Мегатрона за плечо, заглядывая ему в лицо. - Он его чуть не утопил. Это был последний раз, как кто-то лезет в этот бак без страховки и спецоборудования...  
Время шло, но Тарн так и не простил куратора. Все попытки загладить вину встречали ожесточенное сопротивление, и в конце концов Мегатрону ничего не оставалось, кроме как сдаться. Теперь, когда Тарн больше не был под его ответственностью и опекой, его больше ничто не держало на станции, и эта неудача только утвердила Мегатрона в решении снять с себя, наконец, все полномочия.  
Он достаточно лет отдал этой работе. Будь Мегатрон немного моложе, ни за что не сдался бы на подобной ноте, но теперь... так, вероятно, будет лучше для всех.  
Подписывая заявление об увольнении, Мегатрон искренне надеялся, что без маячащего напоминания о "предательстве" в его лице Тарн поскорее забудет произошедшее и понемногу успокоится, а то и привыкнет к кому-нибудь другому. Хотя прошло всего полгода, он успел привязаться к этому меру, но следовало признать, что тот ему не принадлежал и имел полное право злиться.  
Перед тем, как уйти, он оставил Родимусу коробку любимых лакомств сирены и кассетный магнитофон с записями, которые они выбирали вместе - Тарн питал вполне понятное для его природы пристрастие к музыке.  
  
**Флорида, Центр Реабилитации. Три дня назад.**  
Оверлорд сделал несколько кругов по массивному баку, довольный тем фактом, что в новом жилище можно развернуться как следует даже при его размерах, хозяйски оставил несколько отметин от укусов на резиновой окантовке борта и в конце концов замер у тонкой перегородки из ударопрочного пластика. Т-образный разделитель с идущей по поверхности воды верхней широкой планкой предполагал, что соседи будут друг друга видеть, но в чужую часть аквариума не попадут. Перепрыгнуть или перелезть хитрую конструкцию, влажную и скользкую, как каток, от воды, и правда было бы сложновато, но Оверлорду это было без надобности: расслабленно устроив руки на своем крае надводного пластика, он заглянул в соседскую часть бака. Из-под воды на него угрюмо пялились с явным намерением сожрать при первой же возможности. Оверлорд гулко рассмеялся, показывая острые пильчатые зубы в несколько рядов, и плеснул хвостом - брызги легко преодолели перегородку и взбаламутили воду в отведенной Тарну половине. Ноль реакции. Ничего, еще появится: уж что-то, а ждать Оверлорд умел прекрасно.  
Спустя полчаса ленивого переплескивания воды Тарну, чувствительному слуху которого лишние колебания были неприятны, надоело отсиживаться на глубине. Оверлорд профилактически плеснул ему в покрытую шрамами морду, заработав невнятный хрип в ответ. Раньше Тарну необязательно было находиться рядом с противником, чтобы нанести ущерб, но на дыхательных отверстиях пурпурного мера, дающих сиренам их особые голосовые таланты, с известных пор красовался тяжелый плотно затянутый ошейник, так что Оверлорд наслаждался безнаказанностью.  
\- Где твой человек? - светски поинтересовался шестифазник, скаля зубастую пасть.  
У него были, по его же скромному мнению, абсолютно все моральные права на злорадство. Человек Оверлорда, Трепан, приходил к нему каждый день, приносил перекусить, всегда был на его стороне после драк (все вокруг считали Оверлорда подстрекателем, но ясное же дело, кто первым напал - того и вина) и вообще, сразу видно, любил его. Еще бы он его не любил! Оверлорд справедливо считал себя более чем завидной партией. Что до Мегатрона... куратора D-образцов Оверлорд хоть и уважал, а местами и слегка опасался, на практике проверив таланты Мегатрона в обращении с шоковым и дрот-ружьями, но особенной потерей его исчезновение не считал. Тарн, разумеется, развел из этого целую драму. Оверлорд был невысокого мнения о любителях драмы вообще и о Тарне в частности.  
\- А знаешь, я не удивлен, что он куда-то делся. Может, ему просто надоело с тобой возиться. Или он нашел себе кого-нибудь повеселее.  
Тарн одарил его совершенно убийственным взглядом, но никакого эффекта оный взгляд не возымел - требовалось что-то посущественней, чтобы заткнуть Оверлода.  
\- Готов поспорить, ты хочешь его обратно даже после того, что он с тобой сделал. Стоит ему появиться на бортике - и наш гордый обладатель смертоносного голоса тут как тут. Признайся, ты все ему уже простил... Только он что-то не торопится назад. К слову о голосе... Как оно в ошейнике в изолированном баке? Может, это тоже указания твоего драгоценного двуногого. Откуда мы знаем.  
\- Не смей, - рыкнул на него Тарн со своей стороны.  
Это был первый раз, как шестифазнику удалось добиться от него словесной реакции, и он совершенно не планировал останавливаться на достигнутом.  
\- Почему нет? Раз предатель - предатель всегда, ты, кажется, сам это говорил. Он, в конце концов, запихнул тебя к медикам в прошлый раз, хотя обещал этого не делать, - расслабленно пошевелил плечевыми плавниками Оверлорд и перевернулся в воде, располагаясь покомфортнее. - Как швы, кстати, не болят? - он изобразил на морде притворную заботу и нырнул, словно правда пытался рассмотреть шов вокруг протеза брюшного плавника соседа по баку.  
Он ожидал, что Тарн отреагирует - из-за протезов и недостатка пищи он плавал сейчас медленнее шестифазника и не успевал убраться из-под пристального взгляда, а какой мер любит, когда ему пялятся на уязвимое брюхо, даже если между тобой и противником перегородка? Но чего Оверлорд совершенно не ожидал, так это того, что его беспокойный недруг за эти пару месяцев расстался со здравомыслием окончательно.  
Встретившись под водой взглядом с Тарном, Оверлорд раскрыл плавники в смутно оскорбительном жесте и только успел слегка растянуть губы в ухмылке, как в следующее мгновение фиолетовая туша вынесла - вот тебе и ударопрочность! - пластиковую секцию, брызнувшую осколками, и впечаталась в шестифазника со всем возможным усилием, яростно клацая бритвенно-острыми зубами у самого горла.  
  
**Флорида, Центр Реабилитации. Наши дни.**  
\- С тех пор, как ты уехал, с ним просто сладу не было, - привычным деловым, сдержанно-негодующим тоном вводил в курс дела Рэтчет, поминутно с раздражением оправляя повязку на руке - привет от кого-то из не слишком благодарных пациентов.  
Они шли вдоль длинных рядов баков нового крыла, в основном - пока пустующих. Его открыли уже после того, как Мегатрон подписал увольнение, но некое чувство общего узнавания все равно ворочалось в подсознании. Центр есть центр. Тут своя атмосфера, и после тридцати лет начинаешь опознавать ее с закрытыми глазами.  
Пока Мегатрон рассматривал аквариумы, медик принялся перечислять:  
\- Почти не ест, начал линять не в срок, кидается на персонал, чуть что - использует вой сирены, хоть изоляцию наращивай... Операционная рана заживала почти месяц, что для мера его класса - нонсенс. Огрызается на всех, кого видит, включая свою же стаю. Пришлось перевести в одиночный бак после того, как он чуть не перегрыз Каону горло. Это было неделю назад, три дня назад он напал на Оверлода, чудом не случилось кровавой бани. Он до сих пор не успокоился, я не могу вернуть его к остальным, а сколько можно держать такого социального мера в изоляции? Он только сильнее заводится, но и подсаживать никого не рискнешь.  
\- Оверлорда? Как он попал к Оверлорду?! - выпал из какого-то скорбного оцепенения проникшийся списком прегрешений бывшего подопечного Мегатрон. - Они же друг друга терпеть не могут, еще бы они не подрались...  
\- Я получше тебя это знаю! - перебил Рэтчет. - И, отвечая на твой невысказанный... убери с лица скептическую гримасу, будь добр, я тоже умею их строить... так вот, отвечая на твой вопрос: я сам понятия не имею, кто допустил к такому решению некомпетентных в поведении D-ранга идиотов. Идея-то была неплохая, выбрать партнера по баку, которому он не сможет навредить в случае чего, но кому пришло в голову, что это должен быть Оверлорд, а не, скажем, индифферентный ко всему миру Сиксшот... - медик махнул рукой. - Да что теперь говорить! Ты выбрал паршивое время, чтобы уйти. Сразу после случилась эта история с Тайрестом и его шайкой браконьеров. Видел бы ты, что тут творилось, такого аврала я за все двадцать с лишним лет работы не видел. Да и сейчас не лучше. Лично я не могу присматривать за всем, я вообще медик, а не нянька для горстки скорбных на голову! Я провел последнюю неделю, собирая по кускам одного из твоих D3.  
\- Моих? - Мегатрон коротко хмыкнул, но как-то невесело.  
D-ранг на то и D-ранг, что простыми в обращении они не были отродясь. Тарн был... особенным случаем, редкостный образчик агрессивного упрямства и несговорчивости, но и остальные подшефные (бывшие, с усилием напомнил он себе, бывшие подшефные) не отличались ладностью нрава и страстью к дипломатии.  
\- Твоих, - с нажимом повторил Рэтчет, снова с остервенением одергивая повязку. - Ты бы хоть заместителя выбрал! На всем был Саундвейв, но это же временно, да и специализация у него совершенно не та.  
Вот это обвинение было уж совсем не по адресу. Назначать на должность куратора могли только спонсоры и специальная комиссия, от Мегатрона это никак не зависело... но он понимал, к чему медик клонит. После "паршивое время, чтобы уйти" мог и вовсе не говорить ничего, и так все ясно.  
\- Тот D3 не Дэдлок случаем? - рассеянно уточнил Мегатрон, останавливаясь напротив занятого кем-то из постоянных обитателей центра баков.  
Мер тут же с готовностью прижался к стеклу, радостно топорща плавники.  
\- Дэдлок, Дэдлок... А говоришь, не твои, - фыркнул Рэтчет. - Ты же их наизусть знаешь, и они тебя любят.  
\- Я официально уволился, - ровно возразил Мегатрон.  
\- Скажи это комиссии, которая рекомендует эвтаназию для Тарна, если мы ничего не сделаем в ближайшие три недели, - ядовито парировал медик.  
Твердо намеревавшийся откреститься от любых попыток вернуть его на службу и убраться назад в Миннесоту Мегатрон поперхнулся первым слогом.  
\- Что?! Они же разумные существа, это... - даже договаривать не стал; как-никак, смысла в этом не было ровным счетом никакого.  
Несмотря на все усилия биологов, энтузиастов и культурологов, государство упорно отказывало признавать меров за разумный вид. Общаться с системой было все равно что биться о стену с разбега головой - толку все равно никакого. Решения комиссии обычно не подлежали пересмотру... по крайней мере, не в этом случае. Следовало посмотреть правде в глаза: Тарн был опасен и в лучшем состоянии. Если все так, как описывает медик, а преувеличивать он не привык, то ни один эксперт не поможет с апелляцией вердикта об эвтаназии, если они просрочат выданные сроки.  
Мегатрон глубоко вдохнул, сложил руки на груди.  
\- Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал?  
\- Что угодно, если это поможет, - рубанул воздух больной ладонью Рэтчет. - Не могу сказать, что питаю особую любовь к твоему ручному психопату, но очень советую тебе как-то вернуть его доверие, пока высшая инстанция не решила вопрос радикально. У тебя в распоряжении будут люди, ресурсы... все, что надо.  
Повисла пауза, только обрадованный появлению куда-то запропастившегося на целую вечность куратора D1 выписывал круги за стеклом. Мегатрон прижал к стеклу ладонь, и когтистая пятерня тут же легла на перегородку с другой стороны.  
\- Я хочу его увидеть.


	2. waves come crashing at your door

**Двадцать один день до окончательного решения.**  
Взглянуть на Тарна собственными глазами не вышло: после инцидента с Оверлордом его перевели в затемненный бак на подвальном этаже, из которого вот уже третьи сутки не могли выманить на поверхность. С точки зрения Мегатрона, не предсказать подобный исход мог только совершенный клинический идиот, но рвать, метать и вдалбливать в чьи-то непутевые головы особенности поведения D-ранга было несколько поздно. Рэтчет придерживался мнения, что, бросив свое отделение на произвол судьбы накануне аврального сезона, нечего потом и жаловаться.  
За неимением предмета разговора (Тарна, не отделения) во плоти перед мутными от переизбытка информации начальственными очами ограничились видео. Записи были, как на подбор, удручающе показательными: чем больше времени Мегатрон проводил в мониторной за их просмотром, тем сильнее ему начинало казаться, что все их предыдущие проблемы можно было смело приравнивать к мелочам жизни.  
Мер, которого запечатлели камеры на серии коротких роликов, если и напоминал того Тарна, которого помнил Мегатрон, то очень смутно. Пурпурный окрас потускнел и пошел странными высветленными пятнами - только пару записей спустя Мегатрон сообразил, что это последствия неоконченной линьки не в срок. Если раньше статисты колебались между присвоением сирене категорий D5 и D6, то сейчас, представляя, что увидел бы Тарна впервые в таком состоянии, Мегатрон выбирал бы между D5 и D4 - даже без записей из медибэя было очевидно, что мер сбавил в весе. Рэтчет упоминал, что он "почти не ест", но Мегатрон счел это преувеличением. Теперь он скорее готов был записать этот факт в преуменьшения века - не знай он достоверно, что персонал станции делает все, что может, даже если не всегда предпринимает шаги в правильном направлении, обвинил бы в жестоком обращении. Неудивительно, что комиссия взъелась, да еще так... оперативно.  
Ученым Мегатрон не был никогда, но многолетний опыт сбора данных для научной братии и работы с мерами напрямую позволял ему судить о том, насколько их положение шатко. Меры как вид обладали невероятной адаптивной способностью, их пластичная психика и легковозбудимая, мгновенно реагирующая на любое изменение нервная система позволяли им приспосабливаться к любой среде и исследовать новое. Правда, у этой пластичности была и обратная сторона: малейший стресс вызывал настоящую цепную реакцию последствий, в том числе, но не только - стремительную потерю веса. Невротические изменения набирали силу до тех пор, пока их причина не устранялась. Меры легко восстанавливались от большинства травм, как правило, обладали непрошибаемым иммунитетом, но эмоциональное потрясение вполне могло их убить.  
Ну уж нет. За тридцать лет Мегатрон имел дело с жертвами браконьеров, подпольных боев, жестокого обращения, с изгнанными и потерявшими стаи... Если этот опыт не поможет, тогда что вообще - поможет? Разумеется, случались и неизбежные неудачи, но Мегатрон не планировал делать Тарна одной из них.  
На очередной видеозаписи - Тарн прошибает стекло, ведущее в бак к Оверлоду, не забыть удалить эту запись перед повторным приходом комиссии, если они еще ее не видели - что-то неприятно резануло взгляд.  
\- Это еще что? - Мегатрон прищурился, пытаясь рассмотреть в мелькающих кадрах темную полоску, обхватывающую горло сирены, и со стоном прикрыл лицо ладонью. - Только не говори мне, что вы нацепили на него ограничитель. Я не удивлен, что он на всех бросается. Чье это гениальное решение?  
\- Совместное старшего персонала, - неожиданно неодобрительно глянул на него Рэтчет. - Мы при всем желании не можем ради благополучия одного резидента жертвовать спокойствием целого крыла. Со способностями сирен ты ознакомлен.  
Мегатрон с удовольствием бы возразил, что надо было просто не доводить указанную сирену до состояния, в котором он чувствует потребность, чуть что, применять голосовое оружие, но прекрасно отдавал себе отчет, что сам едва ли придумал бы что-то получше на тот момент. "Просто" - это, спрашивается, как? Начиная с первого дня, приглядывать за Тарном было как угодно, только не просто.  
Проглотив язвительный комментарий, Мегатрон переключил видео, устроил голову на сложенных руках и принялся наблюдать за тем, как его бывш... так, ладно пора завязывать с самообманом, куратору это не к лицу... его фаворит последовательно разбивает датчики медицинского контроля. Большинство - что меров, что людей - их бы и не заметило, но Тарн всегда был выдающеся умен.

**Часом позже.**  
Не успели они закончить с просмотром видеозаписей, хотя Мегатрон лично для себя уже сделал все неутешительные выводы, как закрепленные под потолком передатчики разразились воем, достойным сирены. По крайней мере, убедить парочку моряков броситься за борт, лишь бы больше не слышать этих скрежещущих завываний, этой штуке удалось бы без труда.  
\- Как всегда, вовремя. Это не тревога, это... - Рэтчет задрал голову.  
\- Миграционный код, - закончил за него Мегатрон. - Я все-таки не на двадцать лет уезжал, а на пару месяцев. Сейчас Саундвейв все объявит.  
Словно в подтверждение его слов включилась система оповещения, голосом координатора информирующая обитателей центра обо всех происшествиях.  
\- Внимание сотрудникам! Включился миграционный код! Повторяю: это не тревога, это миграционный код! Первый док открыт, второй и четвертый доки готовятся к открытию! Персоналу доков занять места согласно миграционному желтому коду!  
Станция располагалась в небольшом заливе с тщательно ограниченным судоходством, в который частенько заходили мигрирующие стаи. До начала основного сезона оставалось никак не меньше месяца, и для большинства меров вода на миграционных путях оставалась слишком холодной, но некоторые стаи предпочитали прохладу. Многие лидеры охотно останавливались на станции по пути на новое место, позволяя ученым делать замеры и проверять установленные на некоторых особях трэкеры: хотя к диким мерам без нужды старались не лезть, повинуясь принципу невмешательства без необходимости в чужую жизнь и культуру, тех, кто сотрудничал по своей воле, привечали в любое время. Выходящие в океан огромные полукрытые доки, в которые иногда выпускали размяться резидентов центра, во время задействования миграционного кода открывали нараспашку и использовали для размещения гостей. Надолго они все равно никогда не оставались - неделю от силы.  
Дотянувшись до укрепленного на контроллерах микрофона, Мегатрон активировал внутреннюю линию, мельком отметив, что его личные коды все еще работают.  
Иногда ему начинало казаться, что его возвращение - никакая не судьба, а самый настоящий заговор. Ну или это было настолько неизбежно, что никто даже не удосужился избавиться от его вещей и начать подыскивать ему замену.  
Со вселенской несправедливостью этого факта и общего, возмутительно коллективного неверия в то, что у Мегатрона может быть какая-то жизнь, кроме работы, он мог разобраться позже. Сейчас имелись дела понасущнее.  
\- Саунд, чья это стая? - окликнул почти-бывшего подчиненного практически-ставший-бывшим куратор D-ранга.  
\- Минуту, пробиваю номера доступных чипов... - мгновенно, как всегда, среагировал бессменный координатор. - Есть! Сканер в первом доке идентифицировал трэкер на лидере. Это Десзаурус и его полсотни меров, в основном все - чипированные, но есть с полдюжины неизвестных. Передать в доки, что что ты берешь на себя раздачу распоряжений по этому вопросу?  
\- Нет уж, благодарю, - отказался Мегатрон. - Пусть делают свою работу, на этот раз я побуду наблюдателем. Просто предупреди, что я хочу поговорить с Десзаурусом.  
\- Третий зал в северном крыле, он будет там в ближайшие десять минут, - без лишних вопросов проинформировал Саундвейв и отключился.  
Все-таки на станции работали удивительно толковые, компетентные люди - даже отдельные идиоты как-то блекнут на общем фоне, с какой-то странной не то гордостью, не то ностальгией думал Мегатрон, пока, оставив Рэтчета за включенными контроллерами, протискивался мимо неизбежной толпы встречающих и просто любителей поглазеть в нужный коридор.  
Десзаурус, как и обещалось, нашелся в просторном бассейне в северном крыле. Яркий сине-желтый D4 вольготно расположился на искусственном мелководье и чувствовал себя как дома. Неудивительно - когда-то он жил здесь и был подопечным Мегатрона. В свое время он сильно пострадал в драке за территорию, которые среди крупных меров случались нередко, но успешно восстановился и вскоре потребовал вернуть себя в океан. На воле у него была стая, и оставлять в баке исключительно подвижного мера, если травма почти не влияла на эту самую подвижность, было бы жестоко, да и ни к чему. Правда, обычно меров с протезами - соперник отхватил Десзаурусу почти половину кисти на левой руке - на открытую воду не отпускали, Мегатрон и Десзаурус даже довольно долго спорили по этому поводу, но в итоге вопрос решился в пользу мера. Достаточно справедливо, надо сказать: конечности были для меров гораздо менее важны, чем плавники, и Десзаурус быстро доказал, что вполне способен прокормить себя и по-прежнему управляться с оравой не самых спокойных собратьев. Сейчас он появлялся на станции полдюжины раз в год, иногда - чаще, чтобы подправить протез и перекинуться пару слов со старыми знакомыми. Несмотря на период жизни в центре, он по полному праву мог считаться диким мером.  
С той только поправкой, что он знал английский - и Мегатрон собирался кое-что у него попросить. Ему нужен был союзник среди меров, чтобы достучаться до Тарна, и лучше всего в этом вопросе подходила максимально адекватная "третья сторона", кто-нибудь, кто еще не успел примелькаться. Элемент внезапности, чтоб его. Ха! И почему эта работа так сильно напоминает ведение войны, интересно знать?  
Увидев знакомое лицо, Десзаурус прищурил все четыре красноватых глаза - два были обычные, два помогали ориентироваться в воде на большой глубине - и вполне приветливо помахал затянутой в протез рукой.  
\- Мегатрон, - слегка наклонил голову Десзаурус, который, несмотря на былые разногласия, уважительно признавал в кураторе "лидера людской стаи".  
Рядом с лидером по обыкновению крутился второй в иерархии - Леозак, которого Мегатрон поначалу не приметил из-за камуфляжного окраса разных оттенков светло-синего.  
\- Привет, двуногий! - высунулась из воды увенчанная голубыми широкими плавниками ухмыляющаяся морда.  
Десзаурус без предупреждения извернулся и быстро куснул издавшего короткий клекот собрата по стае за загривок. С тактильного языка меров это можно было примерно перевести как "заткнись, придурок, и не лезь, пока я разговариваю с умным собеседником". Леозак пару раз взвизгнул, когда его встряхнули, дернулся и притих. Десзаурус с достоинством выпустил его и слегка оттолкнул от себя острым костяным подобием клюва, спускающегося с головного гребня на переносицу.  
Мегатрон наблюдал, не вмешиваясь. Подобные сцены были у них в порядке вещей. По меркам меров это было самое мирное решение всех вопросов из возможных: в некоторых стаях дисциплина насаждалась так, что только клочья летели.  
\- Я в курсе, что ты не ценитель светских бесед, поэтому сразу к делу... - начал было Мегатрон, но ему не дали даже пояснить, в чем, собственно, дело состоит.  
\- Я хочу поесть и в бак к Блэкшэдоу, чтобы нас не беспокоили, тогда я сделаю, что попросишь, - деловито сообщил Десзаурус. - Это можно устроить?  
Мегатрон спрятал усмешку. Насколько он помнил, Десзаурус всегда любил конкретику. Культура меров хоть и строилась на высокоорганизованном социальном взаимодействии, но сама по себе не особенно располагала к хождению вокруг да около, а этот конкретный ее представитель довел прямолинейность до воистину впечатляющих высот. С ним всегда приятно было иметь дело.  
\- Это можно устроить, - с готовностью согласился Мегатрон и все-таки не удержался от смешка: - Ты даже не узнал, чего я от тебя хочу.  
\- Вряд ли что-нибудь, что меня сильно затруднит, а раз уж я все равно планирую согласиться, то не хочу слишком долго ждать, пока ты договоришь - я голоден, - отмахнулся мер и моргнул верхней парой глаз; зная, как быстро этот вид перенимает чужие манеры и привычки, Мегатрон был вполне уверен, что ему только что задорно подмигнули. - Расскажешь мне про свое дело, пока я буду есть.

**Двадцать дней до окончательного решения.**  
Мегатрон еще не успел даже приступить к обдумыванию хоть сколько-нибудь пристойного плана действий, который не включал бы в себя пункты вроде "уехать назад в Миннесоту, и пусть разбираются, как хотят" и "риталину всем за счет заведения", а по центру уже расползались новости, что куратор D-ранга вернулся, чтобы решить все проблемы разом и спасти мир в перерыве. Узнать об этих малость завышенно оптимистичных настроениях довелось совершенно случайно, но неизбежно - на станции нельзя было пройти двух шагов, не встретив знакомых.  
Первыми подвернулись поисковики. Мегатрон знал, кого увидит, еще до того, как открыл дверь - в комнате громко, со вкусом ссорились. Вернее, кто-то на кого-то орал, ответов не было слышно через железную створу. Любитель поорать почем зря с таким узнаваемым голосом на станции имелся всего один.  
\- Да меня не волнует, береговая охрана этот Проул или Лига Справедливости, я хочу, чтобы ты немедленно решил вопрос! Нет, не надо шантажа, о чем ты воо... Поумничай мне еще! У нас план горит, а мы сидим на станции, потому что какой-то идиот из полиции, который считает себя высшим правосудием...  
\- Старскрим, Скайварп, ТиСи, - Мегатрон вежливо кивнул всем троим поочередно. - Приятно видеть, что некоторые вещи не меняются.  
Поисковики синхронно обернулись к открывшейся двери. Глава подразделения, Старскрим, как обычно, был готов немедленно кого-то карать и что-то предпринимать, но все больше болтал. Сидящий на лавке Скайварп, весь в пластыре и подживающих царапинах, явно искал момента вклиниться в командирский поток сознания с каким-нибудь ценным замечанием. Тандеркрэкер стоял, прислонившись к стене, и сохранял на лице выражение глубокой непримиримой скорби, но, насколько Мегатрон его знал, это было его нормальное состояние. У ног хозяина лежала, высунув язык, его собака - Бастер, приветливо тявкнувшая новоприбывшему.  
\- Мегатрон! - опомнился сбившийся с реплики Старскрим. - Отлично! Кто-то должен решить это возмутительное недоразумение, я уже просил Саундвейва поставить этих невесть что о себе возомнивших умников из береговой охраны на место, но ты же знаешь Саундвейва! Тебя-то нам и не хватало!  
На то, чтобы убедить коллегу по отделению в том, что никакого отношения к этому или любому другому текущему вопросу он на данный момент не имеет, и отступить в тишину предбанника доков, у Мегатрона ушло полчаса. От поисковиков он убрался глубоко озадаченный. Он, конечно, предполагал, что новости по станции расходятся быстро, но чтобы все разом вообразили его полномасштабное возвращение в должность... Ничего подобного он не планировал и вроде как планировать не намеревался.  
Дальнейший обмен новостями с окружающими показал: они все, как один, по неизвестным причинам вообразили, что Мегатрон снова куратор всех D-образцов и по совместительству практически Господь Бог, который взмахом начальственной длани исправит все и сразу. Масла в огонь подливало отсутствие на рабочем месте куратора А-ранга, Оптимуса, который обычно оказывал на подчиненных и вообще всех подряд отрезвляющее воздействие, такой уж у него был характер.  
Наиболее показательной получилась встреча с Родимусом. Проявляющий чудеса потенциально опасной для жизни ловкости дайвер передвигался по вечно мокрым плиточным полам на костылях, поддерживая навесу закатанную в гипс ногу, и чудом не снес Мегатрона, с просто смешной для пациента травматологии скоростью внезапно вывалившись из-за угла.  
Костыль чиркнул по полу. Мегатрон, философски рассудив, что центр формирует определенный уровень душевного дзена, подставил руки, чтобы не дать непутевому ныряльщику сломать еще и шею. Родимус благодарно вцепился в него, отлавливая звякнувший о стенку костыль, потом смерил недоверчивым взглядом, словно сомневался, не протереть ли глаза для пущей убедительности, и кашлянул:  
\- Мегз? Правда ты, что ли?  
Мегатрон терпеливо ждал, пока по-прежнему всем весом опирающийся на него Родимус примирит какие-то вероятности у себя в голове.  
\- Вот это круто! - пока Родимус не решил в порыве энтузиазма перейти от вынужденных объятий к добровольным, Мегатрон поспешил поставить его на пол и вручить ему второй пойманный костыль. - Я уж думал, шутят! Хорошо, что ты вернулся, а то у нас тут такая жуть, ты просто не представляешь. Слышал, что с Тайрестом случилось? Да еще этот Зета и его ревизор - монстры какие-то, говорю тебе! А еще Оптимус думает, что придется искать тебе заместителя, а у него самого дел по горло, но теперь-то уж ты вернулся, и искать ничего не надо. Повезло. Кстати, позвони Оптимусу, он...  
Мегатрон сосредоточился и представил ошейник-ограничитель использованным на Родимусе. Вместо полоски скотча. На рот. Это изображение слегка помогло.  
\- Стоп! - Мегатрон наскоро пересказал все, что за последние два дня объяснял уже несколько дюжин раз, все эти "нет, я не собираюсь оставаться", "нет, я не вернулся", "нет, я точно решил", чувствуя себя каким-то моральным садистом, когда радостное выражение на лице Родимуса превратилось в разочарованную гримасу.  
\- Ну... по крайней мере пока ты здесь, - быстро сориентировался дайвер. - Осмотришься, как и что, решишь вопрос с Тарном, с комиссией пообщаешься... - в его тоне ясно читалось "поймешь, как все ужасно, и совесть уже не позволит тебе снова нас бросить".  
Ага. Совесть. Этой самой совести надо было помолчать всего несколько минут, позволив Мегатрону тогда пропустить звонок от Рэтчета, и он получил бы свой долгожданный отпуск-дробь-увольнение.  
Затянувшееся молчание Родимуса не устраивало. Нетерпеливо брякнув по полу костылем, он помялся и предположил:  
\- Ну, может, хотя бы с DJD пообщаешься? В смысле, со стаей Тарна? Они хотят тебя видеть. Вообще-то все меры тоже думают, что ты сюда насовсем... Надо их хотя бы разубедить, ну, чтобы не придумывали себе всякого.  
Пришлось согласиться. Конечно. Чтобы не придумывали... всякого.  
"Разберусь с Тарном и все-таки уеду. В Миннесоту", - тоскливо пообещал себе Мегатрон, ощущая, как его детально продуманный, твердо постановленный к осуществлению план понемногу мутирует в невнятный плод воображения.

**Часом позже.**  
Если и было во всей этой истории что-то положительное, так это то, что рядовые члены DJD были на стороне Мегатрона. Поначалу они, разумеется, поддержали праведное негодование лидера, но, в отличие от него, быстро остыли - Мегатрон полагал, что за это следует благодарить Никель, для своих скромных размеров обладающую прямо-таки парадоксально непререкаемым авторитетом, и Каона, эпизодически заменяющего стае глас разума.  
Стая у Тарна была пестрая настолько, что вызывала у тех, кому посчастливилось иметь с ними дело, желание немедленно поинтересоваться, как эти шестеро друг друга не перебили и кто вообще додумался посадить их в один бак. Мегатрон знал конкретно, кто додумался и почему, и все равно иногда слегка недоумевал. По инерции. Очень уж зрелище своеобразное.  
Роль спикера, берущего на себя обязанности общения с людьми и другими стаями, иногда совпадала с ролью лидера - тот же Десзаурус был сам себе дипломат, - но в DJD они достались разным мерам. Их спикер, D1 Никель, по совместительству выполняла обязанности целителя (медицина у меров была в зачаточном состоянии, но все же существовала) и при всех своих невеликих габаритах могла запросто позволить себе оскалить клыки на Тарна, превосходящего ее по силе на несколько порядков.  
Каон - так вообще уникальный случай, невесть как попавший в верхние слои океана глубоководный мер, на данный момент - единственный в своем роде доступный для исследований. Когда его доставили в центр, научный отдел поднял настоящую панику - дескать, нужны особые условия, а не то... Прогадали, как оказалось. Вроде бы низкое для его подвида давление в аквариуме Каона не беспокоило, а спустя пару месяцев жизни на свету после линьки и вовсе случилось странное - тусклый окрас неожиданно сменился на красно-оранжевый, который на глубине был бы ни к чему. Биолюминесценция и способность генерировать слабые, но ощутимые заряды природного электричества при этом остались при нем. Адаптивная способность меров все-таки вещь удивительная. Зрения у Каона не было за отсутствием сформированных глаз как таковых, зато имелся завидной точности природный локатор, позволяющий охотиться успешнее, чем иные зрячие собратья.  
Тезарус и Хелекс совсем немного не дотягивали по силе до D6, но, прикинув размеры этих двоих, об этом скромном факте запросто можно было позабыть начисто. Необычное строение морды Тезаруса и по две дополнительные подвижные конечности у обоих неизменно придавали этой парочке популярности у научного отдела - Мегатрона же неизбежно восхищала самоотверженная готовность ученых лезть к и близко не настроенному на сотрудничество D-рангу снова и снова.  
Вос, кажется, был единственным из постоянных резидентов центра, не говорящим по-английски. Совсем. За все время, пока он жил на станции, D2 не освоил даже пару слов - с объяснений Никель выяснилось, что свистящий диалект меров, на котором изъяснялся Вос, был слишком далек от английского по звучанию.  
Ну и Тарн в качестве лидера, разумеется. Чего вы вообще ожидали от стаи с таким в высшей степени... своеобразным командиром?  
Они уже ждали, все пятеро, расположившись кругом в "сухой" части помещения. Мегатрон привычно прошел в центр этого круга, рассеянно отметив, что он незамкнут - не хватает Тарна. По помещению прокатилась изданная в унисон пятью мерами приветственная горловая трель.  
\- Я тоже рад вас видеть, - признал Мегатрон. - Хорошо снова тут быть.  
Вос тут же оказался у него на коленях - не в меру подвижный D2 с удовольствием бы влез бы куратору на руки да там бы и остался, если бы не воспоминания о том, как давнишняя попытка окончилась двумя сломанными ребрами и очень, очень злым Рэтчетом. Все-таки мер, даже небольшой, весит немало. Мегатрон потрепал что-то высвистывающего на своем наречии Воса по плечам и повернулся к остальным.  
\- Предположу, что новости и погоду мы обсудить еще успеем. Какие-нибудь идеи, что нам делать с вашим бедовым лидером?  
\- Ты говорил с Десзаурусом? Мы тоже. Нам нравится ваш план, - оповестил откуда-то сзади Тезарус, который даже приподнимаясь на руках был выше сидящего Мегатрона.  
Мегатрон и знать не желал, как они добрались до мера, который находился в надежно запертом помещении на другом конце здания.  
\- Через его второго-в-стае, Леозака, - милостиво избавил его и от деталей, и от догадок Тезарус. - Он бестолковый, но редкостный проныра. А вот Десзаурус, может, и справится. Только пусть готовится, что его слегка поцарапают.  
Каон фыркнул и повернул голову, демонстрируя всем желающим швы на горле.  
\- Или не слегка, - закончил мысль Мегатрон, ненавязчиво забирая уже выбранный Восом в "что бы погрызть под болтовню" рукав обратно в свое пользование, и честно сообщил: - Затея, скорее всего, провалится. Что скажете? Все паршиво?  
\- Ты же знаешь Тарна, - с очевидно наигранным раздражением захлопала плавниками Никель. - Если будешь погружаться, скажи ему, чтобы прекращал вести себя как юнглинг неразумный, не то я лично спущусь, и он пожалеет! Так и передай!  
Мегатрон со смешком пообещал, что передаст - дословно и в красках. Ничего особенно полезного они не придумали, но, по меньшей мере, у него были союзники, активно заинтересованные в хэппи-энде для этой в высшей степени неудачной, с позволения сказать, трагикомедии. Это уже кое-что.

**Девятнадцать дней до принятия окончательного решения.**  
Время поджимало, но Мегатрон, не желая нарушать соглашение, позволил Десзаурусу провести с шестифазником наедине столько, сколько лидер стаи захочет. Сиксшот, обычно считавший Блэк Шэдоу своей полной и безраздельной собственностью, наблюдал за этим праздником жизни вполне благосклонно: меры были склонны к полиамории, необходимость делиться в установленных иерархией и личными договоренностями пределах их не обременяла.  
К исходу третьих суток на проходящего по узкому коридору между двумя аквариумами с затонированным стеклом Мегатрона выплеснули добрую половину бака. Задрав голову, он обнаружил знакомую увенчанную костяным клювом морду в проеме между потолком и стеклянной стенкой - Десзаурус держался за край протезом и посматривал вниз, поочередно прикрывая каждый из четырех глаз.  
Извинений за вылитую воду явно было не дождаться, но Мегатрон и не ждал: для меров такой способ привлечь внимание был нормой жизни.  
Вид у Десзауруса был довольный до неприличия.  
\- Я готов сделать то, что ты попросил, - проинформировал мер. - Когда приступать?  
\- Дай мне час подготовиться и собрать оборудование на случай, если из этого что-нибудь выйдет, - прикинул Мегатрон. - Тебя переведут на место за это время.  
Удовлетворенный ответом Десзаурус кивнул и нырнул обратно в бак, а Мегатрон развернулся и направился в сторону медибэя: ему нужно было переговорить с Рэтчетом. План действий они с Десзаурусом обсудили заранее, еще в первую встречу. Идея была проста, как топор, и сводилась к тому, что, чтобы поговорить с Тарном, нужен был, собственно, Тарн. Который упорно оставался на дне изощренно глубокого, непроницаемого для наблюдения изоляционного бака.  
Десзаурус был достаточно силен и достаточно быстро плавал, чтобы в случае чего увернуться, и неплохо понимал в том, что его соплеменники считали за дипломатию - чем не идеальная кандидатура для спуска к сирене? Он должен был дать Тарну знать, что Мегатрон здесь, и, если удастся, уговорить его подняться... или хотя бы донести до него тот факт, что Мегатрон планирует нырнуть в его бак.  
Этот конкретный пункт плана вызвал на стадии обсуждения скандал, достойный Старскрима - Рэтчет не замедлил напомнить всем заинтересованным, что в прошлый раз дело чуть не кончилось утоплением, а в закрытом бассейне помочь, в случае чего, будет некому. Мегатрон руководствовался постулатом "отчаянные времена - отчаянные меры". Наутика клялась любимым гаечным ключом, что подвести страховочную технику к этому баку невозможно. Невесть как затесавшийся в это собрание архивариус Ревайнд тихонько настраивал камеру в уголке: ему-то хорошо, с его точки зрения любой исход будет иметь культурно-художественную ценность.  
Конечно, они всегда могли спустить в бак излучатели болезненных для меров звуковых волн и выгнать Тарна силой, но Мегатрон и без того чувствовал, что подвел сирену достаточно, и не планировал подвергать его актам подобного бессмысленного садизма. Кто завоевывает потерянное доверие подобными методами?  
В который раз вспоминая ни к чему не приведший спор, Мегатрон свернул по пути в медибэй в раздевалку. Лучше сразу иметь оборудование при себе. Шансы, что они смогут просто поговорить, стремились к нулю, но сейчас любые сойдут.

**Часом позже.**  
Камера Ревайнда была направлена точно на то место, где скрылся под водой Десзаурус - так же, как и выжидательные взгляды присутствующих. Кто и зачем пригласил на подобное мероприятие оператора, оставалось для Мегатрона загадкой. То ли ему не хватает в коллекции познавательных кровавых документалок, то ли просто скучает человек и развлекается, как может...  
Диафрагма на не боящейся влаги камере со стрекотом сузилась, когда желто-синяя тень молнией метнулась назад на искусственную отмель, словно сзади нагоняла орда демонов. Правда... это как посмотреть, рассудил Мегатрон, рассматривая еще недавно гладкую шкуру Десзауруса, украшенную следом от когтей и розовыми нитями выступающей густой крови. Тарн сойдет за демонов? Пожалуй, что еще как.  
Мер встряхнулся, изучил нанесенный ущерб и степенно выпрямился, опираясь на хвост и здоровую руку. Весь его вид настойчиво сообщал: что бы ни произошло в баке - с ним такое случается каждый день, будничное происшествие, не о чем говорить. Если вспомнить, как Десзаурус попал в центр... возможно, так оно и было.  
\- Считайте, что сообщение он понял и принял к сведению, - наконец вынес вердикт Десзаурус. - Но спускаться туда не советую, - очевидно, сочтя на этом свою миссию исполненной, он изогнулся под немыслимым для человека углом и принялся зализывать неглубокие, но размашистые царапины.  
Зрители выжидательно уставились на Мегатрона, словно ждали, что он скомандует расходиться - очевидно же, что ничего не выйдет.  
\- У кого-то есть лучшие предложения? - похерил их смутные надежды Мегатрон и опустил забрало шлема, с шипением герметизируя соединение.  
В этот раз оборудование модернизировали, взяв то, которое позволяло дайверу говорить под водой: шлем с полным покрытием лица вместо регулятора и внешние датчики вывода звука в защитных кожухах. Правда, Мегатрон поставил бы на то, что его станут слушать, не больше, чем на возможность того, что Старскрим научится решать конфликты мирно и без шума. То есть - ни цента.  
\- Я отказываюсь принимать в этом участие... Это просто самоубийство, без практики, без технической поддержки, когда прошлый опыт не закончился плачевно только потому, что дуракам и сумасшедшим везет, - пробормотал Рэтчет от стены, но тут же вопреки своим словам потребовал: - Пришлите Амбулона с дополнительным набором для первой помощи. Лишним не будет. Не в наших условиях.  
Мегатрон не слушал. Во-первых, через шлем вообще ничерта не слышно просто по определению, а во-вторых - даже если бы слышал, не отступился бы. Он должен был попробовать. Перед тем, как войти в воду, куратор остановился, отгоняя сомнения. Не убьет же его Тарн, в самом деле?  
Трусом Мегатрона бы не назвал даже самый заядлый недоброжелатель, но его последнее погружение - тоже к Тарну - окончилось тем, что он чуть не захлебнулся. С тех пор за акваланг он не брался не разу. По позвоночнику прошлась нервная дрожь, и, не давая себе передумать, Мегатрон выбрал подходящее место и нырнул.  
Этот раз отличался от прошлого, отличался от того, самого первого... Для Мегатрона погружения давно перестали быть чем-то особенным, сливаясь в единый ком неразборчивых воспоминаний, но в этот раз адреналин придавал всей авантюре совершенно особенный антураж. Стены бака уходили вниз и вперед, будто пещера. Где-то внизу, в темноте, прятался ослабленный, но все еще способный прикончить человека одним ударом D5. И кто вообще делает эти баки такими огромными...

Тарн наблюдал за приближением дайвера из самого дальнего угла, прижавшись ко дну, как в охотничьей засаде. Его раздирали противоречивые желания. Атаковать - он же сказал не приходить больше, зачем Мегатрон вернулся, да еще и послал этого дикого выскочку? Выслушать, что он скажет - за эти два месяца Тарн успел сто раз пожалеть о том, что чуть не утопил своего человека, и о том, что ему наговорил, чувствуя себя виноватым за то, что тот ушел и больше не приходит. Что если его не было все эти два месяца _из-за Тарна_? Что если люди-из-комиссии, которые так обеспокоили остальных двуногих и его, Тарна, стаю, тоже пришли потому, что ушел Мегатрон, и это тоже - вина Тарна? Но больше всего позиций набирало желание продолжать прятаться - если мер, даже крупный, не хочет показываться, это вполне возможно. Да, в баке некуда деться, рано или поздно его найдут, но Мегатрон едва ли станет тратить время на затяжную игру в прятки. Тарну хотелось, чтобы его, наконец, оставили в покое. Ему было плохо, и он уже окончательно потерял нить причин и следствий, почему. Пусть все просто уберутся подальше.  
Поговорить. Атаковать. Убирайся. Убирайся!  
Внезапная идея заставила сирену вздрогнуть всем телом. Оттолкнувшись от дна аквариума, Тарн стремительно переместился Мегатрону за спину. Как выглядит слабо блестящий кожух на шлангах подачи воздуха, он знал прекрасно.

Ждать всегда тяжелее, чем что-то делать - ожидающие итогов наверху успели здорово известись, так что, когда над водой с плеском показалось вначале навершие сброшенного баллона и защелки от компенсатора, а потом и сам хозяин оборудования, все подскочили, как по выстрелу стартового пистолета. Хватающий воздух ртом Мегатрон прокашлялся, нащупал дно и встал в полный рост, отмахиваясь от готовых его спасать коллег обеими руками.  
\- Предположу, что переговоры не удались? - хмуро озвучил очевидное медик.  
Вытерев рот тыльной стороной ладони, Мегатрон широким жестом указал на снятое еще в воде снаряжение (шлема при нем не было) и оптимистично заметил:  
\- В этот раз меня хотя бы не топили.  
\- Головы на плечах нет, - Рэтчет подхватил обрубок шланга с четким отпечатком клыков на срезе защитного кожуха и повертел в руках; запасной шланг тоже украсился аналогичным дополнением - Тарн никогда ничего не делал наполовину. - Что у тебя, что у твоей королевы драмы. Иногда я задаюсь вопросом, как ты дожил до своих лет...

**Несколькими часами позже.**  
По суше меры передвигались неохотно и с трудом. По счастью, в центре было полным-полно подпольных прозрачных труб-каналов достаточного диаметра, чтобы дать дорогу шестифазнику. Каналы позволяли переводить меров из помещения в помещение и технически должны были открываться только специальными магнитными ключами, которые носил персонал. Хорошо иметь в команде шустрого D2, способного присвоить все, что плохо лежит. Обычно клептоманские поползновения Воса сводились к тасканию сэндвичей, захваченных смотрителями баков на ланч, но и на ключи иногда везло. Ими-то и воспользовался Каон, терпеливо выждавший закрытия станции и выключения света, чтобы отыскать одиночный бак Тарна.  
Свет тому, кто ориентируется по ультразвуковой локации, вообще без надобности.  
Бассейн начинался с мелководья, по щиколотку человеку, и медленно уходил на глубину под землю - затемненные баки отличались от обычных тем, что увидеть, что происходит внутри, не погружаясь, было невозможно. Электра остановился у самой кромки воды, быстро прикоснулся к ней и отдернул пальцы. Теплая - неприятно теплая для здорового мера. Подогрев включали только больным и истощенным.  
\- Тарн? - Каон повел головой и мигнул природной подсветкой на плечах, зная, что острый слух сирены донесет до обладателя слова даже сквозь толщу воды.  
Нырять в бак он не рисковал: это было не его, на чужую территорию его не приглашали. Он уже раз вызвал недовольство своего лидера и, в своем представлении, вполне справедливо за это поплатился.  
\- Ты же знаешь, что я не злюсь за... - Каон с шумом прочистил дыхательные отверстия и издал негромкий ультразвуковой свист, пытаясь отыскать Тарна в воде, но без погружения природный радар не работал. - Никель беспокоится. Она обещала лично тебя отсюда вытащить через пару дней, если придется. Зная ее - она это сделает.  
Вода в баке осталась неподвижной. Тарн слушал, замерев под искусственной корягой глубоко внизу - только жабры едва заметно шевелились под током воды.  
Каон подобрал принесенную в зубах целую рыбину с пробитой головой и подтолкнул ее к краю бака; он прихватил ее вечером из общего пайка стаи, со всеобщего одобрения выбрав самый питательный на их коллективный взгляд кусок.  
\- Я оставлю рыбу. Поешь, если сможешь. Я еще вернусь, - пообещал Каон и с шумом и шорохом направился к соединительному каналу.  
Только когда отдаленный плеск оповестил, что электра покинул зал, Тарн позволил себе пошевелиться. Он свернулся клубком, насколько давала гибкость хвоста, и прикрыл глаза. Если бы Тарн мог, вернулся бы к нарезанию кругов по темному баку - за этим занятием он провел несколько последних дней, но сейчас вызванная отказом от пищи слабость заставляла его проводить большую часть времени в неподвижности. То, что голодовка была вынужденной, а не демонстративной - способность нормально есть у меров была накрепко связана с психическим благополучием, - никак не уменьшало чувство голода. От мысли о том, что где-то наверху лежит нетронутая рыба, ноющая голодная боль словно усилилась вдесятеро. Тарн даже сделал движение в сторону поверхности, но тут же вернулся на место. Понимание, что член стаи нашел время позаботиться о нем и принести ему поесть, делало только хуже.  
Как и любому нормальному меру, одиночество явно не шло ему на пользу. Их вид с самого начала держался на стайных взаимоотношениях, чем теснее - тем лучше. Члены стаи друг другу были и друзьями, и семьей, и любовниками - благо, в отличие от людских, мощные адаптационные механизмы их вида закрепили для них гермафродитизм как норму. Внутри одной общественной ячейки меры оберегали друг друга, утешали в горе и делили радости. Стая разделялась надолго только при крайней необходимости, а "надолго" начиналась для них с полусуток.  
Тарн был один вторую неделю.  
Он знал, что Каон не в обиде и что они охотно примут его обратно, знал, что люди переведут его назад в общий бак по первой просьбе, но не мог вернуться. Тарн сам не был уверен, что ему, собственно, сделал слепой собрат - он даже не помнил сам момент атаки, только оглушительную, направленную на первую попавшуюся мишень ярость. Что он за лидер, если не может отличить своих от чужих?  
Тяжелый ограничитель-ошейник давил на горло. Тарн свернулся плотнее с несчастным видом, поджимая протезы. Он скучал по своей стае, скучал по своему человеку, которого не мог позволить себе простить, иначе Оверлорд окажется прав. Перекусить бы ему горло, этому Оверлорду - вот уж невелика будет потеря...  
Изгрызенная от расстройства в пластиковые щепки коряга до сей поры позволяла на что-то отвлечься, но большинство меров, подверженных долгосрочному стрессу, в конце концов переходили на самовредительство. Сирены не был исключением.  
Зажившие швы вокруг протезов все еще саднили, если на них сосредоточить внимание. Извернувшись, Тарн прихватил вживленную пластину на хвосте и потянул, вздрагивая от боли и иррационального удовольствия.

**Пятнадцать дней до окончательного решения.**  
Глава комиссии Мегатрону сразу не приглянулся: холеный и в каком-то дурацком черно-белом плаще, с застывшим выражением скучающей брезгливости, как будто он до сих пор не определился, что делает в столь неподобающем для его персоны месте.  
\- Нова Прайм, - представился ревизор, протягивая руку.  
В перчатке, это в помещении-то и в тепле. Сразу видно, белоручка.  
\- Мегатрон, - с неудовольствием отозвался куратор, которому каждые три секунды приходилось напоминать себе, что от него требуется не характер и личное мнение выказывать, а быть вежливым и по возможности обходительным.  
Он уже жалел, что вообще на это согласился и позволил себя убедить не делегировать это сомнительное удовольствие Саундвейву или хотя бы Старскриму. Отчаянно не хватало Оптимуса и его раздражающей "давайте-жить-дружно"-улыбочки, с которой он обычно встречал незваных гостей. Обычно общение со сторонними представителями кураторы делили полюбовно. Мегатрон имел дело с местным населением и всякого рода культурными вопросами (он провел детство и юность в шахтерском поселке и легко ладил с рабочими и просто местными жителями). Оптимусу доставались чиновники всех мастей - просто потому, что он обладал незаурядным талантом иметь дело с непоколебимо самоуверенными идиотами, не завершая переговоры чьей-то сломанной челюстью. Мегатрон подобными умениями похвастать не мог, но на этот раз у него не было выбора - Оптимус как раз сейчас руководил поисками какого-то мифического мера официально неподтвержденного класса "титан" в сотнях миль об берега. Мегатрон придерживался мнения, что монструозных размеров создание по имени Метроплекс выдумали все те же местные со скуки или от общей религиозности, но куратор А-ранга был, увы, волен отлынивать таким образом от работы, сколько ему вздумается. А Мегатрону оставалось общение с ревизором.  
Накануне вначале предусмотрительный Саундвейв, а потом и Рэтчет предупредили его, что раньше срока проверяющий заявится не только и не столько ради решения по делу Тарна. Новый глава местных управленцев, Зета, рьяно взялся за "оптимизацию", и научная станция в его планы о светлом будущем не вписывалась. Конечно, взять и закрыть центр было невозможно, есть же спонсоры, есть общественная поддержка, но понаставить им непреодолимых бюрократических препон - уж не с этим ли связаны жалобы поисковиков на береговую охрану? - было легче легкого. Не вписывалась! От одной этой фразы просыпалось жгучее желание разбить кому-нибудь лицо. Вся их работа, от изучения океана до установления культурных контактов с новым разумным видом, теперь уже ничего не стоит? Чертовы политики, чтоб их.  
\- Куратор D-ранга? Наслышан, наслышан, - Нова осматривался, явно чувствуя себя в своей тарелке; Мегатрону отчаянно захотелось выставить его и захлопнуть дверь - посетителей на станции, бывало, принимали, но тех, кто так беззастенчиво лапает все взглядом, единодушно терпеть не могли.  
Да что же это такое. Вежливость и обходительность! Этот Нова Прайм - старший ревизор, от принимаемых им решений зависит благополучие станции.  
И Тарна. Нова будет решать судьбу Тарна. На фоне недавней неудачи, окончившейся прокушенным воздуховодом, это был крайне животрепещущий вопрос.  
\- Вернулись к работе, как я понимаю? - продолжал расспрашивать Нова, который уже успел невесть откуда выпростать блокнот и что-то в нем пометить.  
По заверениям персонала, предыдущая комиссия сунула нос во все щели, но уже знакомый кое-кому из сотрудников Нова был еще хуже. Арх. Чтоб этот Метроплекс оказался выдумкой и поисковая миссия только попусту выполоскалась в океане! Оптимус будет знать, как самоустраняться от... жизненно важных событий.  
(Чем Метроплекс хуже поездки в Миннесоту, Мегатрон про себя не уточнял.)  
\- Это пока не решенный вопрос, - разъяснил Мегатрон. - Маловероятно, что я снова приму все полномочия, но к исходу месяца будут готовы рекомендации по всем потенциальным преемникам, чтобы станция могла функционировать как прежде.  
Целая делегация из бездельников, которым нечем заняться... то есть обеспокоенных тем, как бы по итогам встречи в мире не стало на одного настырного ревизора меньше, группа моральной поддержки, подпирающая ближайшую стенку, обменялась одобрительными взглядами. Похоже, разговор на верном пути.  
Был, по крайней мере, секунд пятнадцать.  
\- На вашем месте я бы не слишком рассчитывал на затяжное функционирование, особенно - "как прежде", - не потрудившись хотя бы из вежливости скрыть пренебрежение, дернул уголком рта Нова. - Но проблемы следует решать по мере их поступления. Ознакомимся с документацией на так называемый D-ранг.  
"Группа поддержки" заметно сникла. Мегатрон усилием воли сохранял нейтральное выражение. День в компании Новы и бесконечных бумаг обещал быть очень, очень долгим... И этот человек будет иметь какое-то отношение к жизни его меров! Мегатрон всерьез начинал думать, что высказанная Родимусом мысль просто столкнуть ревизора в бак к шестифазникам - не такая уж негодная идея.

**Несколькими часами позже.**  
Ревизора выпроводили ближе к ночи, и к этому моменту Мегатрон успел заново пересмотреть степень своей ненависти к государственной машине во всех ее проявлениях и обзавестись раздирающей затылок мигренью. Самым обескураживающим во всем этом мероприятии было то, что Нова не прикидывался - ему и правда было совершенно искренне плевать и на науку, и на другой разумный вид, и вообще на все, что не вписывалось в какие-то его непростительно узкие внутренние критерии.  
После его ухода Мегатрон распустил вздохнувшую с облегчением "группу поддержки", а сам отправился побродить по станции. Ничего удивительного, что вскоре он обнаружил себя у категорически знакомого входа в изоляторы.  
Где же ему еще быть?  
На нужную ему дверь укрепили табличку: осторожно, агрессивный мер, не входить поодиночке. Мегатрон придирчиво изучил каждую строчку, после чего толкнул створу.  
В помещении было темно, шумел обогреватель, на искусственном мелководье примостилась лавка с каким-то брошенным оборудованием. Мегатрон снял сапоги, аккуратно поставил у двери и направился к скамье.  
В голове крутились давние слова Родимуса: "может быть, он хотел извинений, а не объяснений?". Мегатрон сел, уставившись на неподвижную воду. Сколько ночей он так провел за эти тридцать лет? Возраст точно делает людей сентиментальными дураками. Интересно, если сейчас заговорить, Тарн услышит? Наверняка услышит, сирена есть сирена, он уже по шагам знает, что Мегатрон здесь.  
Еще раз: возраст делает людей сентиментальными дураками, головная боль - тем более склоняет к диким идеям, в общем, вести односторонние беседы с несколькими тоннами воды и ее устроившим всему миру бойкот обитателем на этом этапе вполне простительно. Вот Мегатрон и завел.  
Ни о чем конкретном - про протез и то, что он, правда, сожалеет о том, какое решение пришлось принять, про далекую, уютную и почти воображаемую уже Миннесоту, про то, как выводит из себя и несправедливо существование и объем полномочий Новы лично и таких, как он... Мегатрон так увлекся - звук собственного голоса, отражаясь от стен, убаюкивал, - что едва не пропустил появление Тарна.  
В темноте было видно только очертания - острые головные плавники, массивные плечи, отражающийся во влажных глазах мера отсвет от оборудования.  
Заметив, Мегатрон запнулся на очередной фразе и остановился.  
\- Тарн. Все-таки решил поговорить?  
Тот остался в неподвижности и безмолвии, только взгляд поймал, глаза в глаза.  
\- Послушай... - Мегатрон вздохнул и слегка наклонился к воде. - Ты сам знаешь, что все, что мы сделали, было для твоего же благополучия. Но мне правда жаль, что все так обернулось. Стоило поискать другой выход. Ты не обязан прощать меня, но остальные тут ни при чем, решение принимал я. И я сожалею, - не о том, что поступил так, как поступил, Мегатрону всегда неплохо удавался выбор в критических ситуациях, а о том, что до этого вообще дошло.  
Сирена подался вперед, то ли заинтересованный, то ли ведомый желанием возразить. Мегатрон протянул руку навстречу... и едва успел прикрыться, когда мер метнулся вперед из воды, сжимая челюсти на первом, что подвернулось.  
Когда первая вспышка боли прошла, обнаружилось, что Мегатрон стоит на коленях на мелководье, а Тарн вцепился ему в руку, по-прежнему неотрывно пялясь в глаза.  
Мегатрон сжал зубы: кусай мер такого размера в полную силу - перебил бы кость, но и импровизированное предупреждение вышло откровенно болезненным. Самое время поблагодарить вселенную за высокий болевой порог. С Тарном всегда отлично работала демонстрация уверенности - ему самому ее, несмотря на позицию лидера стаи, явно недоставало. Мегатрону уже раз удалось заставить его отступить, выиграв подобное соревнование в настойчивости. Худшее, что сейчас можно сделать - отдернуть руку и идти зализывать раны, одновременно прикидывая, как в назначенный день не пустить Нову на порог, потому что все последующие попытки достучаться до Тарна можно будет сразу отметать как неудачные.  
Категоричности и упрямства ему всегда было не занимать. Сочтет, что выиграл сейчас, и уже не сможет сдать позиции даже для своего же блага.  
Единственное, что мог сделать Мегатрон, если хотел чего-то добиться - терпеть и поменьше двигаться, чтобы не остаться с кровавой кашей вместо предплечья. Надо пометить в ежедневнике: больше не ввязываться в подобные аферы, ему уже давно не двадцать лет, чтобы играть в такие игры...  
\- Я подожду, пока ты успокоишься, - к чести своей, голос удалось выровнять, даже напряжение в тон почти не просачивалось. - Спешить некуда.  
Раскрытые, чтобы казаться больше и напугать соперника, плавники мелко, едва заметно задрожали; послышалось невнятное, но вполне себе растерянное шипение. Тарн явно ожидал совершенно другой реакции и теперь колебался, не зная, что делать. Мегатрон по возможности буднично отряхнул воротник рубашки и выпрямил спину. Если бы не горящая огнем рука и тот факт, что он тут вроде как занимался спасением проблемного подопечного, медленно проступающее на изрезанной рубцами морде выражение почти панического недоумения его бы развеселило.  
Плавники снова встали дыбом, как диковинные перья. Ш-ш-ш. Сдавайся, глупый человек, признай свою никчемность перед превосходящим видом.  
Мегатрон дотянулся до стоящего на скамье пластикового стаканчика с кофе (небось опять Родимус таскает всякую дрянь из ближайшего Старбакса и оставляет в прямом доступе меров, Ред Алерта на него нет!) и сделал глоток. Кофе успел остыть и горчил, но не сильнее, чем общая абсурдность ситуации. Из-под челюстей Тарна протекла струйка крови и с плеском растворилась в воде бака.  
Ш-ш-ш? Появление стаканчика с кофе окончательно сбило Тарна с мысли, что бы он там себе ни думал: протезы беспорядочно щелкали, а два головных выроста хаотично поднимались и опускались, как антенны на локаторе.  
\- Давай так: ты меня отпустишь, и мы поговорим? Или хотя бы поешь, Рэтчет скоро пустит нас всех на вату для медбэя, если с тобой что случится, - предложил Мегатрон и снова машинально отхлебнул кофе, отмечая, что тот жутко переслащен.  
Надо сказать Родимусу, что он так заработает диабет. Или инсульт в двадцать восемь от кофеинового передоза. Или... Да при чем тут Родимус вообще?!  
Тарн явно суетился, окончательно сбившись с курса, но принятие решения затягивалось, а Мегатрону нравилось иметь конечности в полном комплекте, не говоря уже о том, что опыт общения с Тарном научил куратора ни в коем случае не давать ему по сто раз обдумывать спорную ситуацию: D5 обладал какой-то совершенно неправдоподобной способностью самого себя таким образом доводить до нервного срыва, что для меров было вполне реально и более чем неблагоприятно.  
Решив, что после идиотской выходки с кофе терять уже нечего, Мегатрон осторожно поставил стакан и медленно протянул свободную руку к Тарну; мер напрягся и снова зашипел, даже слегка отступил, но хватку не ослабил. Заранее прикинув, что завещания у него все равно нет, а если бы было - он бы оставил Оптимусу пикап, Мегатрон накрыл дрожащую "антенну" ладонью и осторожно погладил за ней.  
Ну вот и все. Либо Тарн сдастся, отпустит его и позволит к себе притронуться, либо.... куратору А-ранга достанется отличный новенький автомобиль.  
Тарн издал странный звук, какой-то хрипящий полувсхлип, и расслабил челюсти. Не успел Мегатрон сообразить, к лучшему это или сейчас на него бросятся из воды и перекусят горло, как что-то теплое притронулось к разодранному предплечью.  
Потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы сообразить: Тарн, со смесью облегчения и вины посматривая на куратора снизу вверх, зализывал укус.

 

 


	3. all those eyes on me as I sink into the open sea

**Десять дней до окончательного решения.**  
\- Я это сниму, но ожидаю, что ты поведешь себя благоразумно.  
Мегатрон сидел на "сухой" части изолятора, держа D5 практически на руках - растянувшийся на полу Тарн прижимался спиной к груди и бедрам куратора, только неподвижный и малополезный вне воды хвост змеился по резиновому покрытию. При упоминании ошейника Тарн недовольно зарычал, но выворачиваться не стал. Справедливости ради - у него было не так уж много выбора.  
Переворачиваться на спину, особенно на суше, меры терпеть не могли - поза для них неестественная, уязвимая, поскольку открывает слабо защищенную брюшную сторону, да еще и быстро вернуться в нормальное положение из нее не выйдет за отсутствием подходящих конечностей. На то, чтобы уговорить Тарна даться в руки таким образом, у Мегатрона ушел день времени и полный набор нечестных приемов, от (тщательно дозированных, чтобы не повторять всю врачебную драму с самого начала) угроз, что к делу всегда можно привлечь Рэтчета, до демонстрации замотанного в многослойный бинт покусанного предплечья. Этот аргумент работал особенно хорошо - Тарн чувствовал себя виноватым за то, что навредил своему человеку, и Мегатрон этим беззастенчиво пользовался, пока мог.  
Мегатрон нащупал пряжку ошейника, попробовал поддеть - плотно прилегающий ограничитель сопротивлялся любым манипуляциям, и пришлось провозиться пару минут, прежде чем тяжелая полоска из плотного материала упала на покрытие пола. Тарн вздрогнул и схватил ртом воздух - голосовые усилители сирен не обязательно участвовали в дыхании, но ничего приятного в их блокировке не было. Там, где были края ошейника, остались белесые вытертые полосы - то ли кто-то перестарался, затягивая ограничитель, то ли Тарн пытался его снять с излишним усилием. Мегатрон успокаивающе потер слегка потускневший узор на горле Тарна и потянулся за аптечкой. Рэтчет снарядил его по полной программе, снабдив подробной инструкцией на все случаи жизни - надежды на то, что в ближайшее время Тарн позволит медику хотя бы подойти к нему близко, было никакой, так что честь приводить сирену в презентабельный вид перед визитом Новы досталась Мегатрону.  
В аптечке нашелся тюбик с заживляющим водостойким гелем - бесцветной густой жидкостью с резким медицинским запахом, от которой едва заметно пекло царапины на испачканных в геле пальцах. Неприятным химическое тепло, однако, не было.  
\- Это обязательно? Само заживет, - дернулся Тарн; без ошейника в его голос вернулись те особенные, присущие только этому подвиду раскатистые нотки.  
\- Вовсе нет, - Мегатрон пристроил руку поудобнее и продолжил сосредоточенно втирать гель в подсвеченные биолюминесценцией узоры. - Мне нужен был какой-то предлог, чтобы к тебе прикоснуться, верно?  
Взъерошивший плавники Тарн обнажил клыки, но не всерьез - Мегатрон чувствовал, что полулежащий на нем мер расслабляется, а его горло слабо вибрирует под прикосновениями от удовольствия. Дождавшись, пока забинтованная рука куратора окажется в зоне досягаемости, Тарн почти бережно - для разнообразия не зубами, а рукой - перехватил запястье Мегатрона, рассматривая покрывшийся бурыми разводами бинт. Чтобы накладывать швы в тот раз, пришлось ехать в больницу посреди ночи. Степень негодования Рэтчета наутро современным цензурным английским языком не описывалась в принципе.  
\- Что? - нанесение геля было занятием настолько медитативным, что Мегатрону потребовалось какое-то время, чтобы осознать, что его держат.  
Со свистящим выдохом Тарн лизнул бинт, не оборачиваясь на Мегатрона. А. Вот оно что. Может, не стоит злоупотреблять этим аргументом на будущее...  
\- Все в порядке, - спасибо тридцатилетней практике на должности куратора, Мегатрон умел вкладывать в слова непререкаемые дозы уверенности. - Заживет. Могло быть хуже, хех? Не без руки же ты меня оставил.  
Не удостоивший его ответом Тарн дотянулся до тюбика с заживителем и попытался размазать его по повязке; суть медицины и лекарств явно ускользала от сознания сирены, но жест Мегатрону показался до неприличия очаровательным. Издеваетесь, что ли? Пару дней назад ему пытались руку откусить, а теперь - вылечить?  
На этой работе еще и не такое бывает, окститесь!  
Кое-как высвободив руку и в очередной раз заверив Тарна, что разваливаться на куски или снова исчезать в неизвестном направлении, разозлившись на подопечного, он не собирается, Мегатрон вернулся к своему занятию. Тарн, разумеется, был в курсе - и про Нову и угрозу, которую он несет, и про то, что Мегатрон технически больше не куратор D-ранга. После недавнего прорыва дела резко пошли на лад: они поговорили (и это был самый странный разговор по душам в жизни Мегатрона, а это что-то да значит) и, что самое главное, договорились. У Мегатрона были опасения, что просветление временное и утром все начнется по-новой, но вместо этого все стало понемногу возвращаться на круги своя. Когда конфликт был разрешен, Тарн с присущей его виду быстротой начал оправляться - прошло меньше недели, а прогресс уже был заметен невооруженным глазом даже непрофессионалу.  
Правда, это был первый раз за все время, когда им удалось провести вместе время в таком спокойствии, и Мегатрон не находил ничего дурного в том, чтобы этим наслаждаться. Как и раньше, компания Тарна доставляла ему удовольствие, а чудом не поехавший крышей за эти недели в одиночке окончательно мер был счастлив возможности прикоснуться к своему человеку - для меров лучшим способом восстановить утерянный контакт с членом стаи всегда был тактильный.  
\- На записях Рэтчета этого не было, - металлические лепестки протеза послушно разошлись, давая Мегатрону изучить воспаленные рубцы вокруг основания. - Что ты с ним делал, пытался выдрать?  
Недовольный тем, что рука на горле остановилась, Тарн мотнул головой; отвечать он явно не планировал - зачем обсуждать бессмысленные вопросы, на которые и задающий, и отвечающий с самого начала знают ответ? По мышцам вокруг плавника пробежала едва заметная дрожь, когда Мегатрон дотянулся до протеза с баллончиком обеззараживающей пены. Тарн дернул хвостом. Холодно!  
\- Сам виноват, - отмахнулся от невысказанного протеста Мегатрон. - И вообще, ты бы предпочел, чтобы это делал Рэтчет? Руки у него золотые, это факт...  
Тарн заерзал: его вполне устраивали руки куратора, ему просто не нравилась пена, она неприятно шипела и брызгала, ударяясь о лопасти протеза.  
\- Нужно привести тебя в порядок, не то Нова устроит нам всем такое веселье, что приключение с браконьерами, о котором все говорят, покажется шуткой... - Мегатрон уже сейчас с легким суеверным ужасом подумывал о том, как он будет выгонять ревизора со станции, если приведенный в порядок мер и гора документации, подтверждающая, что отныне D5 сравнительно безопасен для людей, его не убедят.  
Закончив с обработкой последствий пребывания в изоляторе, Мегатрон испытующе покосился на принесенную с собой сумку, обдумывая следующий пункт программы. Вернее, курс действий имелся, да вот с его осуществлением пока были проблемы.  
Он уже делал несколько попыток покормить Тарна с рук, но мер отказывался, прямо сообщив, что пока не готов иметь дело с повторением истории двухмесячной давности. Мегатрон его не торопил, но одновременно ждал, когда Тарн решится, с каким-то смутным нетерпением: как будто этот последний шаг должен был разом обозначить, что все по-старому и наконец-то в полном порядке.  
Хотя почему "как будто"?  
В каждую их встречу Мегатрон ненавязчиво предлагал Тарну что-нибудь ненароком захваченное с собой. Сегодня Рэтчет впихнул ему с собой аж целую мерную емкость с каким-то питательным концентратом - такой обычно заливали в гелевые капсулы для слишком ослабленных, чтобы охотиться на рыбу, или банально капризных особей, но капсулы с Тарном по понятным причинам были вне разговора. Не особенно надеясь на положительный ответ, Мегатрон все же продемонстрировал Тарну кувшинообразное нечто с безбожно-розовой, как мечта трехлетней принцессы, напоминающей густой коктейль по консистенции жидкостью. В свое время Мегатрон из интереса перепробовал весь ассортимент концентратов лично и мог утверждать, что этот конкретный, сладковатый, но не приторный, и человеку бы подошел по вкусу. Мерам он тоже вполне себе нравился.  
Мерный стакан Тарна заинтриговал: он тщательно изучил емкость, попробовал прикусить пластиковый край, слизнул каплю концентрата с крышки - и неожиданно сомкнул на краю челюсти, отказываясь отпускать.  
Не нужно было быть гением чтения намеков, чтобы догадаться, чего от него хотят. Мегатрон фыркнул и наклонил стакан, давая Тарну отпить; тот замер, почти давясь густой смесью, и до сих пор лежащая на горле сирены ладонь машинально слегка сдвинулась и надавила, помогая ему сделать глоток. Тарн вздохнул, опираясь на куратора всем весом, и слегка откинул голову, давая Мегатрону свободу действий. После первых нескольких глотков мер приноровился к консистенции смеси и явно хитрил, напрашиваясь на дополнительное внимание, выжидая, пока ласка не возобновится, прежде чем сглотнуть, но Мегатрон не возражал.  
Когда стакан опустел наполовину, а голосовые связки сирены начали выдавать непрерывный звук абсолютного чистого блаженства, напоминающий работу идеально отлаженного двигателя, Тарн неожиданно отвел от себя стакан.  
\- Я хочу вернуться к стае, - с какой-то тщательно прикрытой, но все-таки читаемой тревогой, словно ждал отказа, заявил мер.  
\- Я распоряжусь, - просто кивнул Мегатрон, снова принимаясь гладить сирену под челюстью (ему всегда это нравилось больше всего, горло у них чувствительное донельзя, и Тарн скучал по возможности проявить подобное доверие), но тревога почему-то не рассеялась, и в конце концов Мегатрон предпочел спросить, в чем дело.  
\- Если этот Нова решит, что ты не справился...  
Тарн все еще не оборачивался, но по тому, как приподнялись головные плавники и напряглась челюсть мера, было ясно, что он неотрывно ждет ответа.  
\- Пока я здесь, а центром заправляют мои люди и люди Оптимуса - он отправится к черту раньше, чем подпишет решение, - клятвенно пообещал Мегатрон, с облегчением отмечая, что все оказалось так просто. - У тебя есть мое слово.  
Не слишком надежное заверение, учитывая, что привело их к нынешней ситуации с самого начала, но Тарна оно почему-то успокоило: будто бы забыв о самом вопросе, мер настойчиво потянул мерную емкость на себя, и Мегатрону ничего не оставалось, как тоже выбросить Нову и его предстоящий визит из головы и вернуться к уходу за своим ручным психопатом. Да, прозвища на станции появляются запросто и остаются надолго, даже идиотские... Особенно идиотские, если подумать.  
  
**Семь дней до окончательного решения.**  
Способности меров к восстановлению были все-таки штукой удивительной, и всего через неделю после случая в изоляторе Мегатрон решился на очередную авантюру. Коллеги по цеху к этому моменту окончательно смирились с тем фактом, что краткая отлучка пагубно повлияла на психическое здоровье куратора, и все больше наблюдали со стороны, не вмешиваясь.  
А могли бы, было во что: Мегатрон вытащил одну из самых проблемных стай за всю историю центра и ее перенесшего две масштабные операции лидера на открытую воду. И не в какой-нибудь отгороженный док на глубине, а в самый настоящий океан. То есть все как положено: во все стороны - вода, куда не посмотри, станция - смутное пятно на горизонте...  
Мегатрон сам уже не помнил, что такого наплел Рэтчету и остальным, чтобы слегка сбавить градус окружающего всю затею скептицизма. Вроде бы что-то про шоковую терапию, и про то, что родная среда - лучший способ подхлестнуть выздоровление, и что до визита Новы осталась неделя и все средства хороши.  
Примерно так Мегатрон оказался на небольшой юркой лодке посреди в компании волн, ветра, троих своих лучших поисковиков, верного Саундвейва, шести меров и молчащей рации. Чего только в жизни не бывает.  
Когда от берега окончательно осталась только светлая нить вдалеке, Мегатрон заглушил мотор, останавливая шедшее на среднем ходу казенное суденышко, и бросил штурвал, выбираясь на залитую нежарким вечерним солнцем палубу.  
Следовавшие за лодкой всю дорогу от центра пятеро членов DJD кружили вокруг, подныривая под днище, и выглядели вполне счастливыми. Большинство из них не были в океане годами - жили меры примерно столько же, сколько люди, и для них это был весьма значительный срок.  
По правилам станции взять постоянного резидента центра на открытую воду мог только непосредственный опекун оного резидента. Очевидно, можно было считать, что Мегатрон только что взял официальное задокументированное опекунство над DJD... Учитывая, что они считали его "своим человеком" уже год, и принимая в расчет тот факт, что Мегатрона достали из увольнения и соседнего штата ради Тарна, а он позволил себя достать, единственное, что изменилось в связи с этом событием - так это количество разведенной бюрократии.  
В задней части лодки расположились поисковики - Старскрим сидел, свесив ноги с края, и благодушно наблюдал за тем, как Скайварп пытается дотронуться до то и дело поднимающейся из воды с шумом и брызгами Никель и не навернуться за борт. ТиСи лежал головой на коленях у командира, изредка приоткрывая глаза, чтобы взглянуть на густую, как неразведенный акрил, синеву наверху. Отпечаток непроходящего экзистенциального кризиса, неуловимо преследующий Тандеркрэкера, словно растворился в общей расслабленности - если присмотреться, можно было подметить, что поисковик улыбается уголками губ.  
Тишина и покой - не знай Мегатрон по личному опыту, что подобная идиллия случалась у поисковиков не чаще, чем в Сахаре выпадали проливные дожди, назвал бы ее нерушимой.  
Тарн по-прежнему оставался на своем месте у левого борта. Искрящаяся вода колебалась, заворачиваясь в волны, полутора метрами ниже - лодка пропитывалась ее терпким запахом соли и океана, заставляя сирену вскидывать головные плавники при каждом порыве бриза, но нырять Тарн не торопился. Мегатрон подозревал, что он просто-напросто опасается - с тех пор, как он покалечился, прошел уже почти год, и за это время Тарн так и не выявил желания с кем-нибудь поделиться подробностями инцидента. В суматохе первых дней никто не углублялся в расследования, но Мегатрон подозревал, что Тарн напоролся на браконьеров - меры тоже использовали оружие, способное оставлять ровные резаные раны, но в любой драке перво-наперво пускали в ход клыки и когти. Может быть, даже наткнулся на начиненный острым металлическим хламом заряд - такие как раз в то время находили в прибрежных водах там и тут. Так или иначе, последний выход на глубину окончился для Тарна плачевно - есть отчего замирать в нерешительности.  
Или, может, он просто не мог поверить, что снова видит океан без стекла и ограничителей доков. Если бы не лично отданный приказ Мегатрона, мера с таким объемом протезов, особенно - после всего, что произошло за последние два месяца, никто и на три метра бы не отпустил от станции. Тарн, разумеется, не мог не знать об этом. Едва ли он сильно страдал от существования в качестве резидента - такие случаи бывали, но Тарн был не из них. Просто... нелегко, наверное, прощаться с чем-то навсегда, а потом - вдруг получать это обратно, запросто и задаром.  
Мегатрон в этом с некоторых пор эксперт. Про океан он с уверенностью утверждать не мог, зато мог поклясться, что нелегко уезжать навсегда из места, где провел тридцать не самых плохих (да что уж там, совершенно прекрасных, несмотря на все тяготы) лет, а потом вдруг возвращаться обратно и выяснять, что тебя, оказываются, ждут и помнят, а у тебя уже пикап стоит заправленный, и карты рассмотрены, и отказываться от грандиозных планов на этом этапе как-то неловко.  
Постояв немного рядом, Мегатрон сел бок о бок Тарном, проследив, куда тот смотрит; дотянулся до карабина, удерживающего на месте веревочные фальшборта, и отстегнул - теперь от воды их отделял только край гладкой деревянной палубы и доли секунды вертикального падения. Или прыжка.  
Внизу мелькнул кто-то из членов стаи и тут же скрылся под лодкой.  
\- Планируешь присоединиться?  
Поколебавшись с долю секунды, Мегатрон уложил ладонь на прохладную даже под солнцем шкуру на хвосте мера и машинально провел пальцами по расходящейся от протеза сетке шрамов. Тарн довольно сощурился, не отрывая взгляда от воды.  
\- Ты снова уедешь после того, как Нова вернется? - вопросом на вопрос, как обычно.  
\- Не знаю, - честно признался Мегатрон. - Я еще не решил.  
Тарн повернулся, тщательно изучил лицо куратора и, видимо, остался удовлетворен тем, что увидел. Ничего больше не спросив, огромный D5 легко, словно ничего не весил, с какой-то неправдоподобной для водного создания на суше тягучей грацией соскользнул в воду. С задумчивой усмешкой наблюдающий Мегатрон подождал, пока по поверхности перестанут расходиться неровные от волн круги пены, встал и отправился обратно к штурвалу.  
\- Я заведу двигатель, - походя предупредил он поисковиков.  
Скайварп уже успел насквозь, до нитки, промокнуть, Тандеркрэкер - вытащить блокнот и что-то в нем набросать. Старскрим ограничился фотоаппаратом.  
\- Хороший день, - объяснил он, хотя Мегатрон, в общем-то, не спрашивал, пусть себе развлекается в меру способностей, жалко, что ли...  
Саундвейв в неизменных, как законы мироздания, солнечных очках, которые координатор носил даже в помещении, и с закрывающим рот легким синим платком ждал около приборной панели.  
\- Хочешь, чтобы я взял штурвал? - предложил он.  
\- Возьми, - одобрил Мегатрон и устроился на носу лодки, опираясь подбородком на сложенные на фальшборту руки. - Возьми курс на... да куда тебе захочется. Мы все равно никуда не спешим и никуда не направляемся.  
\- Есть, сэр, - если бы Мегатрон знал его чуть хуже, подумал бы, что под платком Саундвейв усмехнулся. - Так и сделаю.  
Доисторический движок с глухим рокотом набирал обороты, наращивая скорость; Мегатрон прикрыл глаза, наслаждаясь ветром в лицо, а когда снова открыл - увидел DJD прямо перед разрезающим воду носом. Легко обгоняющие человеческую плавательную поделку меры шли миграционным построением - крупные особи по краям, лидер задает направление - близко к поверхности, то и дело без усилий, играючи, смещаясь то на одну, то на другую сторону от курса лодки и позволяя ей слегка себя догнать. Тарн вел стаю так естественно, словно плавал с ними всегда, словно не было всей этой истории с протезами - только металлические плавники блестели на солнце от воды.  
Мегатрон слегка перегнулся через борт как раз вовремя, чтобы сквозь нарастающий рев воды и ветра услышать, как сирена стрелой прорезает волну с раскатистым, глубоким кличем, и как остальные пятеро эхом отвечают лидеру. Услышать небоевую, подлинную песню сирены - феноменальная редкость.  
И, если верить морякам и островным жителям, она приносит удачу.  
  
**Судный (во всех смыслах) день.**  
К приходу Новы готовились так, как в иных сектах не готовятся к явлению Спасителя. За эти дни Мегатрон под неусыпным контролем Саундвейва и местных юристов перечитал и составил столько официальных бумаг, сколько не проходило через его руки с момента поступления на службу. В полный сценарий были посвящены только избранные представители старшего персонала. Они даже отрепетировали приход ревизора пару раз - для пущей уверенности. Мегатрону приходилось совмещать бюрократическую кару небесную с заботой о Тарне, но как раз эта часть, в отличие от работы над документацией, совершенно его не тяготила.  
Так или иначе, в назначенный день все было приведено настолько близко к плану, насколько позволяли обстоятельства. Мегатрон окончательно убедился, что его коллеги - прекраснейшие люди и вообще гении своего дела: по ощущениям, в процессе подготовки они свернули парочку гор и мимоходом совершили невозможное. И теперь ждали момента предъявить результат по назначению.  
Нова заявился с небольшим опозданием, все в том же плаще и перчатках, и перешел сразу к делу. Для пущего эффекта пришлось отвести его к бакам и заранее проинструктированному (оставить человека с полным комплектом пальцев, рук и прочих ценных частей) Тарну. Нова, которому явно не терпелось отделаться от работы, изучил мера и сопроводительный пакет документов и резюмировал:  
\- Проделанная работа, конечно, впечатляет, - ревизор широким жестом развел руками, предусмотрительно не приближаясь к нервно оскалившемуся на него меру. - Мы отложим принятие окончательного решения на пару недель из уважения к вашим усилиям, но прогноз остается неутеши...  
\- Мы выполнили все условия! - гневно оборвал его Рэтчет. - У нас на руках заключение эксперта по поведенческому анализу, медицинское освидетельствование... Все, что Зета запросил, чтобы снять статус угрозы! Эвтаназия даже в глазах консульства - это крайняя мера, в ней не было и нет необходимости!  
Мегатрон примерно представлял, чего Рэтчету стоило не запустить в Нову гаечным ключом, и был весьма благодарен, что тот сдержался. Решимость довести их, в сущности, совершенно безумный по своему нахальству план разом подскочила до отметки "выше не бывает".  
\- Видите ли, доктор, - со все тем же скучающим выражением властителя всея вселенной, которого беспокоят по мелочам, глянул на него Нова, - эти правила устанавливал предыдущий консул. Советник Протеус считает, что в вопросах сожительства с агрессивными... существами не может быть компромиссов, и мы с Зетой склонны с ним согласиться. Так называемый D-ранг изначально формировался на основе поведенческого анализа и включает в себя потенциально опасных особей. Ценности для науки или образования они не представляют, а вот угрозу - могут вполне. Ранее порядок в этом отделении поддерживал куратор, но теперь, когда он собирается оставить этот пост, будет всего лишь целесообразным...  
\- Я остаюсь, - изо всех сил сохраняя каменное лицо, поправил Мегатрон.  
\- ... не искать преемника, а предпринять дополнительные усилия по изоляции и расформиро... - ревизор заткнулся на полуслове, стоя к Мегатрону вполоборота, и медленно добавил: - Я прошу прощения?  
Судя по тону, никакого прощения он не просил, но Мегатрон все-таки услужливо повторил во всеуслышание, вызвав несколько взбудораженных вздохов и волну перешептывания со стороны непосвященных в это решение наблюдателей:  
\- Я не планирую покидать свое место. Два дня назад при одобрении советника Шоквейва мой контракт и все полномочия были восстановлены на неопределенный срок. Я - снова официальный куратор D-ранга... - Мегатрон, наконец, позволил себе сделать шаг к ревизору и ухмыльнуться: - И, пока я на своем месте, я не позволю ничего не смыслящим в нашей работе выскочкам из консульства что-то решать в том, о чем они представления не имеют. Со всем уважением, _сэр_.  
Нова задохнулся ответом, багровея от ярости. Мегатрон жестом подозвал к себе Саундвейва с кейсом, полном их недельной работы, и, дождавшись, пока координатор отщелкнет замки, вручил Нове кипу бумаг, пока тот не успел опомниться:  
\- Вот это - копия моего контракта и все сопутствующие документы. Вот это, - еще более объемная папка увидела свет, - заключение культурологов, нашего научного отдела, запрошенная нами информация со всех биостанций Америки, Канады и Европейского Союза, занимающихся изучением меров... Все доказательства, что они разумны и требуют соответствующего обращения, включая обращения самих спикеров нескольких крупнейших стай региона. А вот это, - очередная россыпь листов перекочевала в руки окончательно придушенного собственным гневом ревизора, - копии всех писем и обращений, которые мы и наши союзники написали во все необходимые инстанции, включая, смею заверить, высшие. Проще говоря: у нас есть все основания, чтобы отправить вас прочь сейчас и больше не пускать на порог. Это больше не ваша юрисдикция, Нова Прайм. Идите со станции к черту.  
Мегатрон мог бы поклясться на полиграфе, что давно не испытывал подобного морального удовлетворения. Они, разумеется, еще не выиграли войну, даже если битва останется за ними - государственная машина движется медленно, пока меров признают разумными, пройдет какое-то время, но им удалось запустить процесс, и теперь если угроза и придет - то не от таких, как Нова и Зета. Шоквейв на их, станционщиков, стороне, а он на удивление отличный парень для политика, если что - поможет, да и местные всегда готовы поддержать, их культура связана с мерами накрепко, и к биостанции они привыкли...  
В общем, у Мегатрона не было совершенно никаких причин отказывать себе в маленьком удовольствии. Они взяли на себя риск, обошедшись таким образом с Новой, но риск этот был на фоне всей их подготовки весьма незначителен. Про себя Мегатрон уже успел решить, что это компенсация за неудавшуюся отставку: ему, конечно, успели наобещать продленный отпуск и дать съездить в Миннесоту как-нибудь при случае, но ясно же, что со всей этой кутерьмой отпуск теперь - нескоро, неправда и вообще практически несуществующая величина.  
Самое забавное во всем этом было то, что он так и не нашел времени об этом пожалеть. Всего двух месяцев отлучки и трех недель присутствия оказалось достаточно, чтобы окончательно понять - его место здесь, бок о бок с персоналом и мерами. На кого он, спрашивается, оставит станцию, когда по другую сторону баррикад - обозленные бумагомаратели от политики и бестолковые управленцы? Здесь, в конце концов, его верный Саундвейв, взбаламошные, но жизнерадостные поисковики, вечно хмурый Рэтчет, бестолковый Родимус, всегда бывший ему отличным товарищем Оптимус и многие, многие другие. Да и что делать с Тарном, вздумай Мегатрон снова уехать? Ну уж нет. Он все решил еще в первую неделю, только никак не мог сам себя убедить в том, что поступает правильно.  
А теперь - гляди-ка, само как-то вышло. Чего только в жизни не бывает.  
Мегатрон бы наверняка нашел, что еще сказать, но на этом месте его прервал телефонный звонок. По личной классификации Мегатрона и его интуиции этот конкретный был где-то между "тревожным" и "может подождать" - новости, но не дурные. Отмахнувшись от Новы, будто тот резко перестал существовать, Мегатрон нажал на кнопку приема звонка и отвернулся. Саундвейв продолжал размеренно выдавать на руки слегка потерявшему связь с реальностью ревизору документы. Внимание наблюдающих переключилось на куратора D-ранга.  
\- Что? - Мегатрон нахмурился и встряхнул злосчастный мобильник. - Сплошные помехи, повто... Что?! - все, даже ранее разговором не интересовавшиеся или просто считающие, что подслушивать - не для них, повернули голову в его сторону. - Оптимус нашел... кого? МЕТРОПЛЕКСА?! И упустил? - Саундвейв чуть не уронил последнюю стопку бумаги в бассейн.  
Мегатрон отобрал у кого-то листок и ручку и, зажав трубку плечом, принялся судорожно записывать координаты, попутно отвечая невидимому собеседнику:  
\- Я понял... Собираю поисковую команду и скоростные лодки, мы будем на месте через пару часов от силы, так и передай, - на секунду оторвавшись от динамика, Мегатрон с совершенно несвойственным ему (по крайней мере, в последние лет пять так точно) выражением ошеломленного возбуждения скомандовал: - Старскрима ко мне! Пусть берет всех, мы идем охотиться на титана, все стаи меров-искателей - с собой! - убедившись, что координатор бегом вылетел из комнаты, Мегатрон опустил взгляд на бак, где нетерпеливо крутился у поверхности уловивший общую радостную взбудораженность Тарн, и махнул рукой: - Тарн, ты и DJD - со мной! Брифинг для всех в третьем доке через десять минут! - сочтя свой организаторский долг выполненным, Мегатрон снова переключился на телефон, направляясь к двери.  
Тарн развернулся к по-прежнему стоящему каменным изваянием Нове, с написанным на морде удовольствием оскалился на него, с шипением раздувая плавники, и отозвался довольной трелью, когда ревизор рефлекторно отступил на шаг. Вот так-то лучше! Пусть боится, глупый, никчемный двуногий.  
Убедившись, что противник морально повержен и вот-вот капитулирует, Тарн нырнул - водопад брызг окатил напоследок зло чертыхнувшегося ревизора. Его, Тарна, человек дал ему поручение. Тарн не планировал его подводить.


End file.
